


Kinktober 2018: Gabriel Reyes

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A lot of kissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Biting, Blackwatch Era, Blasphemy, Body Worship, Cowgirl, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty talk in Spanish, Doggy Style, Dom/sub undertones (particularly towards the end), Double Penetration, F/M, Fellatio, Fondling, Forced Orgasm, Hints of a praise kink, Language Kink, Making Out, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, being choked with a rosary, degradation/humilitation, dominant Gabe, drugged, emotionally intimate sex, handjob, laughter during striptease, orgasm control and sex as penance, reader is backhanded twice, riding a dildo, role-playing as a Catholic schoolgirl and priest, scar appreciation, sensual smut, sex as punishment/revenge, threesome with an unwilling partner, unprotected sex (wrap it up kids), vaginal creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Doctor's Orders:After Gabe got injured on a mission, you decide to go and cheer him up after hours.Bubble Bath:Having gone through a rigorous workout all day, you let Gabe draw you a relaxing bubble bath.Desperation:With Gabe having been away on a mission, you seek him out to scratch an itch only he can soothe.Good Girl:Attending a gala hosted by Overwatch, you and Gabe take a little time out to get down and dirty.Payback:Casually dating both the Strike Commander and the Blackwatch Commander without telling them about it was the worst decision you'd ever made. When Jack and Gabriel find out, they figure you owe them and come to collect.[NON-CON] [DRUGGED]Dime Que Tu Eres Mía:Coming home from a rough mission, Gabe helps you take your mind off of it.Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned:You've agreed to act out one of Gabe's fantasies.Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This:Gabe surprises you by fulfilling a fantasy of yours you hadn't even told him about.Contentment:Giving a stressed out Gabe a relaxing massage leads to sexy times.*Warnings for each chapter inside*





	1. Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a massive thank you to my beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley), for being awesome and supportive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gabe got injured on a mission, you decide to go and cheer him up after hours.
> 
> Warnings: language kink, dirty talk, handjob, blowjob, orgasm denial, fingering, cowgirl, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I toyed with the idea to have the reader's red lipstick decorate Gabe's cock after the blowjob, I know from experience that you can prevent that from happening by wearing the right kind of lipstick ;)
> 
> This will become a scene in my [ Master & Commander series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/962622) at some point.

**Day 2 of Kinktober:** ~~Ass Worship~~ | **Begging** | **Medical play** | ~~Watersports~~

* * *

 

Your high heels clicked loudly on the polished floor, echoing through the deserted corridor. It was late in the evening and this part of the base was eerily quiet in the dimmed lighting since visiting hours for the infirmary were over.

A while ago, Gabriel had been hurt quite badly on his last mission, so you were on your way to sweeten his stay and cheer him up in your own special way.

Smirking at that thought, you opened the doors to the infirmary after making sure that your wool coat was closed tightly as you approached Angela.

The Doc looked at you in surprise and raised an eyebrow when she noticed your red heels and lipstick but before she could enquire why you were here so late, you said, “Can I ask you for a favour?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“I'm gonna go cheer Gabe up a bit,” you said. “Could you make sure we'll stay, uhm, undisturbed for a while?”

She grinned knowingly. “We don't normally allow that --”

“I know, but he's fine now, right?” you interjected quickly, unable to hide the worried quiver in your voice. “And you're only keeping him here a couple more nights as a precaution. Right?”

“Yes, of course, he’ll be as good as new. Let me just check up on him and if everything's alright, I'll let you take over his... care... for tonight.”

“Thank you, you're the best.”

She shook her head at you with a laugh as she knocked on Gabe's door and went inside. You didn't have to wait long. Angela opened the door and motioned for you to come in while she remained in the doorway, shielding you from his view.

“You have a visitor, Commander Reyes,” she announced with mirth in her voice as she stepped aside.

You stopped next to her, prompting a questioning _gatita_ from Gabriel, before Angela said, “I’ve muted the heart monitor for now. Just make sure to unmute once you're done. And take it easy on him.”

“Sure thing,” you replied. “Thanks, Angela.”

“Have fun,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Stepping inside, you closed the door behind you and faced Gabe who was comfortably reclining against a mountain of pillows.

“Buenos noches, guapo.”

He cocked his head at you. “What are you doing here this late?”

You clicked your tongue playfully as you undid the coat's buttons, revealing a tight nurse's outfit.

“I thought you might like a little pick-me-up,” you said innocently.

Gabe slowly took you in, lingering on your curves in the short, white dress that were accentuated by red seams. He licked his lips at the strip of bared flesh between your semi-transparent white stockings and hemline.

“I'm listening,” he said with an appreciative lilt in his velvety voice.

“Just one more thing,” you mumbled, trailing off as you pulled a matching hat from the coat's pocket. Placing it at a jaunty angle on your carefully coiffed hair, you shrugged off the coat.

“Mírate siendo tan detallista,” he crooned. ( _Look at you being all thoughtful_.)

Stalking towards his bed with an exaggerated sway of your hips, you grinned at him. “I'm here to kiss it all better.”

He laughed. “Hop up and kiss away, cariño.”

You climbed up onto the wide hospital bed, kneeling next to him as you leant forward and steadied yourself on his pecs to press your crimson lips to his. Gabe's hand instantly settled on your hip as the other cradled your chin. His thumb rubbed along your jawline as you opened your mouth to deepen it. At the first stroke of his tongue against yours, you sighed and happily reciprocated.

Breaking the kiss, he murmured against your lips, “C'mere, gatita,” as he guided you to straddle him, making your dress slide up in the process.

You cupped his face between your palms as you resumed kissing him, taking comfort in his familiar taste. Afterwards, you rubbed your cheek against his affectionately, whispering, “Are you ready for your examination?”

Stroking that strip of naked skin on your upper thighs, he grinned. “I have a feeling I'll like this examination very much.”

Humming, you slid your hands down his chest. “Angela did say to have fun, so - basically - it's doctor's orders.”

“Indeed,” he said with mock seriousness. “We wouldn't want to go against the esteemed Dr. Ziegler's recommendation.”

“No, we wouldn't,” you agreed. “And, besides, she appointed me as your caretaker for tonight, so you should do everything I say like a good little soldier.”

He squeezed your thighs. “Is that so?”

“Yes, I'm your boss for a change.”

“I can live with that. What would you have me do?”

You clicked your tongue playfully. “That's a loaded question, my love. There are a million things I'd like you to do. And do to you.”

“I am at your service,” he purred.

Giving him another kiss, you said, “Good. But since you've been injured recently and all, I think I'll do the work tonight.”

“Even better.”

Looking up at him from under your eyelashes, you ran your hands down his body, shuffling back on your knees until you kneeled above his groin before slipping your hand under his sweats and boxer briefs. Gabriel's breath hitched as you curled your fingers around the base of his half-hard cock.

“First, we'll have to make sure everything's in working order, don't you think?” you asked innocently as you began stroking him.

His hips twitched beneath you. You made sure to move slowly but firmly all the way from root to tip, rubbing your thumb across the head on every upstroke. It didn't take long for your ministrations to have the desired effect.

“Oh, would you look at that,” you purred. “Standing at attention like a pro.”

“Gatita,” he rasped. “Me estás matando!” ( _Kitten, you're killing me_.)

“And you call me overdramatic,” you said with a delighted laugh as you slightly sped up.

He was bucking into your hand by now and you bit your lip at the first drops of pre-cum that made him glisten deliciously. Deciding you wanted him in your mouth, you climbed between his spread legs and moved further down until you were lying on your stomach between his thick thighs. You propped yourself up on your elbows and kicked your legs up behind you as you slowly leant in and licked across his cockhead, keeping eye contact with Gabe the entire time.

Gabriel gulped audibly at the sight, making you smirk before you took his tip into your mouth and suckled softly.

“¡Mierda!” he hissed before he moaned low in his throat.

“Want me to stop?”

“Hell, no!”

You laughed before dipping down again, licking up his salty pre-cum. Swirling your tongue around the head, you stroked the part of his dick that wasn't yet inside your mouth. Inch by inch, you swallowed more of him, flattening your tongue until he nudged the back of your throat. The angle wasn't good for deepthroating him. Instead, you kept one hand around his base, squeezing him as you massaged the vein at the underside of his cock with your thumb while your other hand fondled his balls. Gabriel's hand fisted in the sheets as you sucked harder, bobbing your head up and down.

You wriggled your tongue around his hard length, making him arch his back. His sounds of pleasure in addition to his taste and musky scent turned you on so much that you felt yourself getting wet.

“Ay Dios mio,” he breathed as he placed a hand on the back of your head, almost knocking the hat off of you in the process, “sigues chupando así como así.” ( _Oh my god, keep sucking just like that_.)

Moaning, you redoubled your efforts. Gods, you loved it when he talked dirty to you in Spanish. The vibrations from your moan elicited a noise from Gabe that sounded almost like a whine. His hand applied pressure to make you take more of him and you obliged as much as possible, deliberately swallowing around him. His pleasured panting gave you an ego boost like nothing else. It was always such a rush to have him at your mercy like this.

He rolled his hips in time with your bobbing. Looking up at him as you went down on his dick caused pleasure to surge through your body at the way he'd thrown his head back and screwed his eyes shut. A sheen of sweat was visible on his bared throat as he writhed beneath you. His cock was throbbing in time to his racing heartbeat and just when it began twitching against your tongue, you withdrew with an audible pop.

His eyes flew open as you sat up, smirking devilishly at him as you kept stroking him languidly.

“What's up, Commander? You seem a little hot and bothered.”

He had a wild look in his eyes as he met your gaze while his chest rose and fell rapidly due to his ragged breathing.

A growl tore itself from his throat as his fingers tangled in your hair. “Keep going,” he ordered.

“Wanna try that again?” you taunted as your hand sped up.

“Gatita,” he warned.

“What's the magic word?”

“Now!”

“Nuh-uh,” you sighed and stopped with your fingers just beneath his cockhead, squeezing rhythmically as your thumb rubbed the tip. “That's not it.”

“Necesito su boca,” he panted. “¡Por favor!” ( _I need your mouth. Please!_ )

“Oh, you do, do you?” you goaded.

“Por favor, déjame venirme en tu boca.” ( _Please, let me cum in your mouth_.)

Grinning, you leant in to suckle at him, making Gabe thrash violently before you let go of him altogether.

“I'm not done with you yet.”

“Tú eres el diablo.” ( _You're the devil_.)

“Maybe I wore the wrong costume,” you said with a laugh, helping him out of his briefs and sweats before crawling up his body to take off his sweaty shirt. You gave him a kiss, letting him taste himself on your tongue.

“You don't need a costume,” he pouted, sounding disgruntled, “your horns are showing all on their own.”

Laughing, you took his hand and guided it to the apex of your thighs under your skirt. His pupils dilated as his fingers came into contact with the wetness coating your shaven nether region.

“You walked here without knickers?” he ground out as he briefly closed his eyes as if in prayer, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

“Duh. I thought I'd make it easier for you since you're a little handicapped at the moment. I couldn't have fit a bra underneath this anyhow - it's way too tight - plus, no one likes panty lines.”

“¡Vas a darme ataque al corazón, mujer!” ( _You're gonna give me a heart attack, woman!_ )

“We can't have that, you're just getting better. Maybe we should postpone…”

“Don't you dare,” he snapped as he pulled you forward into a bruising kiss while rubbing your clit.

“Riled up, are we?” you breathed against his lips, moaning when he slipped a finger inside you.

“Look who's talking,” he purred as his calloused fingertips massaged the front of your walls just right. “You've already creamed all over your thighs. Did sucking my cock turn you on that much?”

You dropped your head onto his shoulder when he slipped a second finger inside you, making him chuckle into your ear. Instinctively, you rocked your hips, riding his hand as you got even wetter.

“Who's desperate now?”

“Alright, I see your point,” you said breathlessly. “Ready for the main event?”

In lieu of an answer, he pulled his fingers out of you but kept rubbing your clit a little longer before reaching down to position his cock at your entrance. You took his head easily, but groaned as you slid down his thick length.

Straightening up, you rolled your hips until he was fully seated inside you, which was made easier by the new angle. Your heels dug into the sides of your arse while you stayed still, allowing yourself to get accustomed to his girth stretching you in the best way while your gaze travelled over his toned torso. Mapping his defined abs, you stopped short at the sight of the gauze on his right side. It was dangerously close to his heart, spanning down to the top of his ribcage. Tentatively, you brushed your fingertips across the stark white material that stood out against his complexion, tracing the puckered flesh beneath.

“I'm not hurting you, am I?” you asked softly, frowning at his injury.

Gabriel cupped the side of your face and you instantly leant into it. “No, mi amor, you're not hurting me.”

“Good --”

“But I'll have to hurt you if you don't start moving so I can finally get off.”

You smiled as you nuzzled into his palm, pressing a kiss to the centre, before placing your hands on his abs. Softly rocking your hips, you enjoyed how he pressed against your walls, already hitting all the right spots inside you.

The dress zipped up in the front and Gabriel smirked at you diabolically as he slowly unzipped it, letting it gape open to reveal your nude form.

Grabbing your bare waist with both hands, he urged you to go faster before he trailed one up to knead a breast.

You had a feeling he wouldn't last long once you started riding him after having sucked him to the brink earlier. Pushing up on your knees, you moaned at the sensation of his dick slowly sliding out of you before you impaled yourself again. He was panting already and you grinned as you kept going; slowly rising up before dropping down with deliberate force, relishing in the self-inflicted penetration.

Gabe made you arch your back as he rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and you automatically started to fuck him faster, making your silly little hat topple off. You worked up a sweat as you bounced in his lap, taking his cock over and over again. Feeling him twitch inside your snug walls, you brought your hand to where you were joined and circled your clit as you furiously moved your hips. He felt so good inside you and the way you controlled the angle to have him hit your g-spot in addition to rubbing your engorged nub caused electrifying waves of heat to rush through your body.

Gabe forcefully grabbed your hips as he pushed you down just as he jerked up, spilling his cum inside you as your name fell like a prayer from his lips. Marvelling at the picture he presented in the throes of ecstasy, you moaned at the feeling of his warmth filling you and sent a silent thank you to Dr. Ziegler for providing you with long-term birth control.

Gabriel's head was thrown back as he looked at you with half-lidded eyes, still spasming from his orgasm while your cunt milked him for all he was worth as he made you pick up your pace again.

“Te vengas en mi polla, mi amor,” he murmured. ( _Cum on my cock, my love_.)

His voice was husky as he watched you bite your lip. You put your free hand on his shoulder, steadying yourself as you touched your forehead to his and closed your eyes. Swivelling your hips in a way that had him pressing against every part of your cunt, you kept rubbing your clit the way you liked it. Your toes curled inside your heels as you brought yourself closer, making your walls flutter intermittently at the pleasure building up inside you.

“Gabe,” you whimpered. “I need --”

Wordlessly, he replaced your finger with his calloused thumb, adding just the right amount of friction and unpredictability as he coaxed you to completion. Spasming, you tumbled off the edge with a shrill shriek, clinging to him as white-hot pleasure made your vision go momentarily blank. You sobbed and clenched around his cock as your hips kept jerking of their own accord.

Panting, you let him draw you closer to him, murmuring sweet nothings into your ear as you rode out your orgasm. Gabriel pulled the dress off of you before rubbing soothingly up and down your damp back as your breathing slowly returned to normal.

Your muscles were cramping from the position you were in and your legs were slowly going numb so you weakly got to your knees to let him slip out of you before kicking off your heels and shifting so you could lie against him more comfortably with one leg thrown over his thigh and your arm across his chest. Your hand rested over his heart and part of his newest scar.

“I should probably pick up our clothes,” you mumbled. “And open a window. It reeks of sex in here.”

He hummed, kissing your temple. “Wanna borrow one of my shirts? They're in the closet “

Burrowing your face against his neck, you breathed him in.

“In a minute,” you whispered against his pulse point, letting yourself be soothed by his strong heartbeat and steady breathing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My HC is that Gabe resorts to Spanish when he's particularly emotional but my Spanish is more than a little rusty, especially when it comes to filthy colloquialisms, so if you noticed a mistake, please let me know.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Gatita = Kitten  
> Buenos noches, guapo. = Good evening, handsome.  
> Cariño = Darling  
> ¡Mierda! = Shit!/Fuck!
> 
>  Thanks for reading!


	2. Bubble Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having gone through a rigorous workout all day, you let Gabe draw you a relaxing bubble bath.
> 
> Warnings: fingering, reverse cowgirl, cowgirl, creampie, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to write bathtub sex with Gabe for a while now.
> 
> This might become a scene in my [ Master & Commander series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/962622) at some point.

**Day 11 of Kinktober:** ~~Object Insertion~~ | ~~Sounding~~ | ~~Cross-dressing~~ | ~~Tribadism/Scissoring~~

Substituting **Shower/Bath** from **Day 24**

* * *

 

Letting yourself fall onto the couch like a dying swan, you groaned loudly.

 

You'd just spent an entire day being yelled at by your boyfriend while he made you and the other Blackwatch agents work out until you were close to dropping dead for Overwatch's yearly evaluation.

 

“You okay there, gatita?” Gabriel asked with an amused lilt in his voice as he closed the front door behind him.

 

“You're a tyrant,” you whined.

 

Laughing, he walked over to you and leant down to press a kiss to your temple.

 

“You poor thing.”

 

“Don't mock me.”

 

“Would you like me to draw you a bath?”

 

“Is that a service you offer all your agents?”

 

He hummed. “But Genji and the ingrate turned me down.”

 

Laughing, you replied, “Well, it's their loss.”

 

“Think you can drag yourself upstairs?”

 

“No,” you pouted as you squinted up at him.

 

“Alright, c'mere.”

 

Lifting your aching arms, intending to lock them behind his neck so he could carry you bridal style, you let out a squeak when he pulled you over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

 

“Oh, honey,” you said wryly, “you're so romantic.”

 

Gabe patted your arse as he walked up the stairs.

 

“Only the best for you, mi amor.”

 

Entering the bathroom, he set you down on the counter.

 

“Get undressed,” he ordered as he turned towards the bathtub.

 

“Yes, Commander,” you purred with a smirk.

 

“Behave,” he said over his shoulder as the tub filled with water. “What scent do you want?”

 

“The jasmine and amber one, please.”

 

A yawn escaped you as you pulled your shirt and bra over your head. God, you were more exhausted than you'd been in a long time. Leaning forward while lifting your leg, you fussed with the laces of your boot and huffed in annoyance when your fingers refused to cooperate.

 

“Gabe,” you whined.

 

“Need help?”

 

Looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, you nodded and leant back onto your hands when he stepped closer and took your shoes off.

 

“You're being very dramatic today,” he murmured fondly.

 

“Not everyone's a super soldier, love. You shouldn't compare your endurance to ours,” you grumbled.

 

“Funny,” he said as he unzipped your trousers, “I didn't hear the others complaining.”

 

“That's because they're afraid of the big, bad Blackwatch Commander.”

 

He grinned. “And you're not?”

 

“No, I know better,” you replied as you lifted your hips so he could pull down your trousers and knickers.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah,” you said as you hopped down.

 

You climbed into the tub and sank into the bubble bath with a contented sigh as the warmth seeped into your bones, making you even sleepier. Closing your eyes, you leant your head back.

 

“Holler if you need anything,” he said as he walked towards the door.

 

Your eyes snapped open. “Where are you going?”

 

“To make dinner.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“Join me.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at you, he said, “I thought you were tired?”

 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Reyes. Maybe I just wanna cuddle.”

 

He laughed at the use of his surname but closed the door and started undressing after dimming the lights.

 

“What about dinner?”

 

“We'll order in,” you stated as you sank deeper, watching him appreciatively as he revealed his sculpted body.

 

You'd never get tired of looking at him.

 

“Scoot over,” he said.

 

Doing as you were told, you waited for him to settle in behind you before leaning back against his chest, resting your head on his shoulder. Smiling, you turned your head to place a kiss underneath his jawline as he brushed your hair back with his fingers.

 

“So, not even a little hanky-panky?” he murmured after a little while as his free hand slid up to cup your breast.

 

“Certainly not if you call it hanky-panky, old man,” you said while shooting him a look over your shoulder.

 

“Careful,” he chided, tugging on your hair to tilt your head back before kissing you. “This old man can still give you a run for your money.”

 

“That so?”

 

“Showed you that today, didn't I?”

 

“At work, sure,” you drawled. “Doesn't mean it translates to your performance elsewhere.”

 

“Oh-ho, someone's getting ballsy.”

 

Grinning, you teased, “And between the two of us, shouldn't you be the one with that particular attribute?”

 

“Insolent little thing,” he growled as he shifted the both of you so that you were reclining comfortably as his hand slid over you stomach. “Recovered from your exhaustion, have you?”

 

“Apparently so,” you gasped as he stroked along your slit.

 

You hooked your legs over his thighs, opening yourself for him, as he began to circle your nipple and clit simultaneously. Every move made your muscles ache but the first pulses of pleasure Gabe stirred in you made it more than worth it.

 

With your head tilted back, you closed your eyes and focused on the feeling of his hands on you while his hot breath tickled your damp neck. Biting your lip, you canted your hips up as he slowly slid a finger inside you.

 

Grabbing the sides of the tub, you moaned his name.

 

“A bit of hanky-panky's not so bad after all, huh?” he whispered into your ear.

 

“Gabe?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Chuckling, he pushed a second finger inside before stopping all movement.

 

“Wanna rephrase that?”

 

Mewling in protest, you grabbed his wrist, trying to make him continue but he didn't budge.

 

“Gabe!” you pleaded.

 

“Ask nicely, gatita.”

 

You pouted before saying in a saccharine voice, “Please, stud, resume what you were doing.”

 

You could easily detect the amusement your pet name elicited when he prodded, “Resume what?”

 

Huffing disgruntledly, you ground out, “Resume with the hanky-panky.”

 

“There,” he purred, pumping his fingers which elicited a new rush of silky wetness, “that wasn't so hard, was it?”

 

“No,” you replied huskily, arching your back which pressed your arse against his groin, “but something else is.”

 

“And whose fault is that?” he rasped as his brushed his thumb across your clit.

 

“Mine?”

 

“Damn straight.”

 

You started panting as he rubbed your engorged nub just so while his fingers filled you deliciously, caressing your g-spot when he twisted his wrist every now and then. Bucking your hips, you met his ministrations eagerly.

 

“Please,” you breathed.

 

“Please what? Use your words, cariño.”

 

“I want you inside me,” you sobbed as he crooked his fingers, making heat race through your veins.

 

“You have me inside you,” he teased.

 

“Gabe,” you sobbed. “Don't be mean.”

 

“I'm never mean, gatita, you're just inarticulate.”

 

“Bastard,” you whined. “Fine. I want your dick. That clear enough?”

 

“You want my dick where?”

 

You snarled. He was enjoying mocking you way too much. “I want your cock in my cunt. Got it?”

 

He clicked his tongue. “So vulgar.”

 

“Gabriel!”

 

“Bossy,” he murmured affectionately as he withdrew his fingers and grabbed your hips to lift you higher. “Put me inside you, then.”

 

Your mouth went dry at the nonchalant order. Reaching between your thighs, you palmed his hard length and wasted no time in guiding him to your entrance. Once you'd pushed the head inside, you let go and reached behind you to grab the back of his neck with one hand while the other gripped his thigh. Sinking onto him, you pulled his head down as you twisted to kiss him deeply. Opening your mouth to accept his tongue, you moaned as you rolled your hips.

 

When you planted your feet on the tub's floor in order to get leverage, however, your thighs cramped with the strain. Ignoring your sore muscles, you moved your hips, revelling in the feeling of him stretching your walls as you kept kissing him. Gabriel helped you by keeping a firm grip on your hips as you impaled yourself on his dick. Upping your pace, you huffed in exasperation when he slipped out. Once again, you positioned him at your cunt and sank down but when you got to the pace you needed, the same thing happened again.

 

Snarling, you fidgeted until you were able to shift onto your knees before turning around. Moving to straddle him, you almost slipped but Gabe steadied you.

 

“¿Estamos impacientes, no?” he asked with a small laugh. ( _Little impatient, are we?_ )

 

You glared at him playfully. “I was perfectly happy to just relax in the tub but you had to get me all fired up, so don't mock me.”

 

“Lo siento,” he drawled, sounding not sorry at all as he helped you take him again.

 

Cupping his face, you leant in to kiss him as you began to rock in his lap. Much better. You set the pace you wanted before relinquishing control to Gabe who moved you the way he liked as he grabbed your arse with one hand and tightened his other hand on your hip. Moaning, you panted against his lips as the water sloshed over the edge with your rhythmic movement that got increasingly jerkier. The angle was perfect for taking all of him and your body soon started to tingle as the edge of his tip kept dragging across your g-spot.

 

Hooking one arm over his shoulders, you trailed the other hand down your front, stopping to pinch your nipples as Gabriel's cock filled you with every insistent roll of your hips before sinking beneath the surface to seek out your clit. You bucked as you made contact and started to rub yourself.

 

Giving yourself over to the sensations, you lost track of time as you sought your release. It was hovering just out of reach as you moaned and gasped with every push. Gabriel was grunting as he watched you with a half-lidded stare that were the epitome of bedroom eyes as he pulled you to move faster. You caught his lips in a kiss as you whimpered from the pleasure of the increased pace in addition to the pain of your protesting muscles.

 

Leaning back, you let go of his shoulders and steadied yourself with your hand on his thigh. The change of angle was what did it.

 

“¿Te vas a venir, mi amor?” he groaned as your walls began to flutter around his member. ( _You're gonna cum for me, my love?_ )

 

Suddenly, he was thrusting into just right and your orgasm came barrelling towards you, making you scream as you kept circling your clit. Clenching down on him, he bucked up into you, hilting himself as he came with a snarl.

 

You kept riding him as you both breathed through your climaxes. Twitching, you sagged forward into his waiting arms, snuggling against him as you pressed kisses to his neck while slowly coming to a stop with him still buried deep inside you.

 

Rubbing soothingly up and down your back, he murmured into your ear, “Now that's the kinda relaxation I can get behind.”

 

“Gabe?” you murmured sleepily.

 

He hummed as he kissed your cheek.

 

“I'm hungry.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My HC is that Gabe resorts to Spanish when he's particularly emotional but my Spanish is more than a little rusty, especially when it comes to filthy colloquialisms, so if you noticed a mistake, please let me know.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Gatita = Kitten  
> Mi amor = my Love  
> Cariño = Darling  
> Lo siento = I'm sorry
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gabe having been away on a mission, you seek him out to scratch an itch only he can soothe.
> 
> Warnings: making out, language kink, cunnilingus, fellatio, doggy style, rough sex, creampie (wrap it up, kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might become a scene in my [Master & Commander series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/962622) at some point.

 

**Day 16 of Kinktober:** ~~Nipple Play~~ | ~~Frottage~~ | ~~Body Worship~~ | **Sixty-nine**

* * *

 

You were making your way through the base towards Gabriel's room in what could only be described as a dark mood. He and Jesse had been on a mission for the past few weeks while you had been left behind. Genji and you had spent the time putting the junior agents through rigorous training and in your free time, you'd sulked.

 

While it was far from unusual for Blackwatch to split up on missions, depending on who's skills were needed the most, you absolutely hated the fact that Gabriel had chosen to take Jesse instead of you. You'd missed him terribly and had been beyond worried about him. And you hadn't even been able to sleep without him next to you, making you cranky.

 

And, well, you'd gotten awfully used to having regular sex. Getting yourself off just wasn't the same.

 

You'd just gotten word that they'd returned and you tried your very best not to get unreasonably upset about Gabe not coming to see you immediately. Giving a perfunctory knock on his door, you didn't even wait long enough to be invited in before you marched inside.

 

Gabriel and Jesse were having drinks. The cowboy sat in the chair opposite Gabe, rocking it back and forth while your boyfriend was sprawled out on the couch.

 

“Jesse,” you said through clenched teeth, “out.”

 

“What?” He looked at you over his shoulder with a frown.

 

“Leave.”

 

“Are you okay?” Gabe asked, getting up with a concerned expression.

 

“Am I okay? Uhm, let me think, am I okay… No, I'm not,” you rushed out, “I'm exhausted and I've missed you and I'm horny, so please - please! - I need you to do me. Now.”

 

Jesse almost lost his balance.

 

“Y’know, sweet pea,” Jesse drawled after he'd regained his bearings, “if yer need someone to take care of that for ya …”

 

“Out!” Gabe barked at Jesse who made his exit with a dirty grin on his face.

 

“Have fun!”

 

“And close the door.”

 

Gabriel stared at you for a second after Jesse had gone before he grinned. “I’ve missed you too.”

 

“Do not laugh,” you growled, pointing a finger at him, “this is not funny!”

 

“You're very cute when you're all riled up.”

 

“Shut up. This is all your fault.”

 

“Gatita, c'mere.”

 

You were pouting as you walked over to him before you threw your arms around his neck and went onto your tiptoes to kiss him hungrily.

 

Gabriel pulled you closer as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, letting his hands trail down your sides before grabbing your arse.

 

“So, what was it you said?” he asked as he pulled back, looking down at you with sparkling eyes. “You need me to do you?”

 

“Yes,” you grumbled, playing with the edge of his beanie before taking it off.

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It's that urgent?”

 

You glowered at him. “Stop teasing me.”

 

Laughing, he let go of you and sat back down, patting his lap invitingly.

 

“Alright then.”

 

“Oh, thank you!” you exclaimed in an almost sob, straddling him eagerly as Gabe barked a laugh.

 

He slid his fingers into your hair and pulled you down for a kiss. You opened your lips instantly, mewling into his mouth when his tongue tangled with yours. Already, you were unbearably turned on, heat pooling between your thighs, dampening your knickers, as Gabe snogged you to within an inch of your life. His calloused hands slid under your top, making you shiver as he caressed your bare skin.

 

You moaned as his mouth moved down to your neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive flesh as you slid your palms down his chest. Grabbing the seam of his shirt, you impatiently pulled it up, forcing Gabe to let go of you.

 

“Damn, querida, you weren't kidding, huh?”

 

“No, I really wasn't.”

 

He took off your top and unhooked your bra before he touched your breasts, kneading the full flesh sensually. Slowly, he circled your hardening nipples with his thumbs. You grabbed his shoulders as you closed your eyes, focusing on the sensations coursing through your body. Softly, you started rocking your hips against his, biting your lip when you found the perfect angle to have his bulge rub against your clit. Gabe dipped his head down to lick across an erect nipple, making you moan before you arched your back as if electrocuted when he sucked it into his hot mouth. Your nails dug into his shoulders as he began to suckle.

 

“Gods,” you whimpered as he hummed around your bud, making you cry out at the vibrations. “Gabe!”

 

Letting go with an audible pop, he grabbed your arse and shifted the both of you until he had you lying on your back underneath him.

 

“Eres tan hermosa,” he whispered as he brushed your hair behind your ear. ( _You're so beautiful_.)

 

You laughed throatily. “Look who's talking.”

 

Gabriel smiled before he gave you a deep kiss. The wet stroke of his tongue against yours made you lock your legs behind his waist, grinding up into him to create friction. The feeling of your bare chests rubbing against each other kept your nipples stimulated and made your pulse race.

 

Pulling away, he moved to your neck, leaving sharp little nips interspersed with open-mouthed kisses as he moved down. You grabbed his biceps as you panted breathlessly before he started licking your collarbone. Sliding down further, he went back to your breasts, paying attention to your previously neglected tit. His tongue swirled around your nipple as he stroked the underside of the other one with his thumb.

 

It was maddeningly arousing.

 

He looked up at you from under lowered lashes as he scraped his teeth over your nipple and your breath hitched. Seeing your flushed face, he let go and gave you a wicked smirk.

 

“Looking a little hot and bothered there, cariño.”

 

“You know,” you said, sounding a little strangled, “firing up your girlfriend who hasn't seen you in weeks only to tease her is very, very cruel.”

 

“Lo haré por ti, mi amor.” ( _I'll make it up to you, my love_.)

 

“You better.”

 

Chuckling, he placed kisses down your stomach, stopping at your belly button to dip his tongue inside. You cried out, torn between wanting to squirm away because you were ticklish, especially with his goatee brushing against your skin, and bucking into him because it was oddly arousing.

 

He reached behind him to slide off your boots before he roughly pulled your trousers off of you.

 

You whimpered pitifully when he returned to your stomach and kissed a line down to the edge of your knickers before he licked back up to just below your bellybutton, driving you wild. Gasping, you tried pushing him further down to where you wanted him most but Gabriel didn't budge.

 

“So eager,” he murmured against your skin before he slotted his head between your legs, gripped your thighs and slowly licked a stripe over your clothed slit.

 

Your knickers had already been clinging to your slick folds but the feeling of his tongue lapping at you through them elicited a new rush of wetness. There was something indescribably hot about it.

 

Sliding his hands up your thighs and hips, he grabbed your knickers and rolled them down. You raised your arse as he sat back on his knees to take them off. Gabriel placed a kiss on the inside of your ankle, then let his lips travel up to the sensitive skin at the inside of your knee before trailing further upwards and playfully biting your inner thigh.

 

His warm breath washed over your bare cunt and you quivered in anticipation.

 

“Wait,” you whispered.

 

Gabe gave you a surprised look.

 

“I want to touch you, too.”

 

He smirked at you. “Okay. Get up.”

 

“What?”

 

“C'mon,” he said as he stood up and held out his hand.

 

Frowning, you took it and let him pull you to your feet.

 

Toeing off his shoes and unzipping his trousers, he lay down on the couch. Spreading his thighs, he freed his dick and purred, “Then put your mouth to good use and place that sweet little cunt right here on my face.”

 

Gulping as your arousal skyrocketed and you got a little light-headed, you gingerly kneeled above his face. Gabe grabbed your hips to position you just right, making your toes curl at the first swipe of his tongue. Panting, you leant forward, taking a hold of his leaking cock. You stroked his length a few times as you took the tip into your mouth, tasting his salty pre-cum. Swirling your tongue around his head, you moaned throatily as Gabe started sucking on your pulsing clit. You began rolling your hips as you sealed your lips around his head and, after suckling on it, pushed down to swallow his veiny shaft.

 

Gabe groaned and sped up his ministrations, sliding his tongue into your dripping hole. You bucked your hips as your stomach muscles tightened with the pleasure erupting from your cunt and whimpered around his dick in your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down, you increased suction as you concentrated on letting him slide deeper little by little. You always had difficulty deepthroating him since he was really well-endowed but you knew how much he loved it. Relaxing your throat, you forced yourself to let him slip deeper and were rewarded with a strangled moan.

 

Breathing heavily through your nose, you swallowed around him as he bucked his hips up and pushed further down your throat. Gabriel was grunting in pleasure as he speared your cunt with two of his thick fingers and went back to flicking his tongue over your engorged clit. You slowly drew back, letting his cock slip out of your throat and kept a tight seal on his twitching dick the whole time before you suckled harshly at his tip. Going back down on him, you made sure to swipe your tongue back and forth over his pulsing flesh as you swallowed him again.

 

At the same time, your hips were rocking with a mind of their own, only held in place by Gabe's hand gripping your waist harshly. Dimly, you noted that he was probably leaving bruises. You sobbed when he forced a third finger into you and started brutally finger-fucking you. Since your nose was pressed into his neatly trimmed pubes, your vocalisation sent vibrations through the entire length of his cock. His hips started twitching and you could feel him beginning to pulse against your flattened tongue.

 

Gabe let go of your waist and grabbed a fistful of your hair, tugging harshly at it without slowing his fingers’ pace. Slipping him out of your mouth when he gave a particularly harsh tug, you where about to ask what he wanted when he wrapped your hair around his fist and pulled you into an arched position that made you cry out and left you unable to give him head. You steadied yourself with one hand on his hip as you wrapped your other hand around his cock and pumped him as he curled his fingers inside you and harshly massaged your g-spot while dragging his teeth over your clit, sending you crashing over the edge.

 

You screamed his name as you came on his face, forgetting to keep stroking him as your body spasmed. He pulled his fingers from your cunt and softly licked your slit as you slowly came down from your high. The muscles in your thighs were shaking from the overstimulation but his tongue felt so good.

 

When you remembered that he still hadn't cum, you made to lean down again, but Gabe stopped you by keeping his grip on your hair.

 

“Don't,” he said in between licks before stopping altogether. “I wanna cum inside you.”

 

You whimpered involuntarily at that statement and you swore you felt him grin against your cunt. The both of you had a thing for him finishing inside you, so you'd gotten a birth control implant shortly after starting to see him. Shakily, you got off of him. Gabriel sat up as he licked his fingers.

 

“How do you want it?”

 

You blushed before you went to stand behind the arm of the couch and bent over, waiting for him. When he walked behind you, you gave him a shy look over your shoulder as you laid your head onto your crossed arms, arching your back and spreading your legs further; presenting yourself to him.

 

“My, my, my,” Gabriel purred hoarsely as his eyes darkened considerably.

 

He stepped closer and let his gaze wander over your prone form. Reaching out, he pulled your cheeks apart.

 

“¿Quieres que te folle por detrás como una perra en celo?” he asked darkly. ( _You want me to fuck you from behind like a bitch in heat?)_

 

Your blood was pounding in your ears; hearing him talk dirty in Spanish and your lewd, prostrate position turned you on all over again.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

He palmed your arse before he guided himself to your drenched entrance. After rubbing the head of his dick back and forth a few times, he pushed inside you. You were still swollen and sensitive from your orgasm as he sheathed himself. Already it was almost too much for you to take. But the thought of Gabriel using you to get off appealed to some dark part of you. You loved submitting to Gabriel sexually and knew he'd take good care of you.

 

He spanked you once before he asked rhetorically, “Ready?”

 

Not even giving you time to respond, he drew his hips back before surging into you again, immediately setting a punishing pace. You shivered as he buried himself deep inside your fluttering walls with each impossibly harsh thrust. His groin hitting your arse and the squelching sound of your cunt taking his length were downright pornographic. Gabriel was grunting loudly as he sped up while you were whimpering as your body started to tighten again. Your whimpers soon turned to cries as the way he snapped his hips became painful.

 

“You okay, mi amor?” he asked softly with evident concern colouring his velvety voice as he slowed down.

 

“Keep going,” you sobbed through clenched teeth.

 

“Cariño--”

 

“Fuck me, Gabe,” you pleaded.

 

His hands on your hips tightened as he growled before picking his pace back up, making you writhe beneath him as you dug your nails into the upholstery.

 

Sweet Lord Almighty, you loved it when he got all primal and took you like this.

 

By the way his sharp thrusts shortened even while they sped up, you knew he was very, very close. Your legs were twitching as he continued to take his pleasure from your oversensitive cunt. You were sweating profusely as you obediently took his cock over and over again.

 

Gabriel snaked his hand under your body, causing you to cry out when he started drawing tight circles on your clit. You bucked your hips back into his as he pushed you towards orgasm once more. He came before you did, flooding you with his cum as he kept moving to ride out his climax and rubbed you just the way you liked it. Screaming hoarsely, you peaked again, clenching around his dick which elicited a husky groan from him.

 

Your entire body was twitching as he kept rolling his hips shallowly while growing soft inside of you. When he slipped out, you felt some of his cum drip out of your cunt, sliding down the inside of your thigh.

 

“What a beautiful picture you make, gatita,” he rasped as he stroked your sides. “Let's get you into bed, huh?”

 

You'd gone pretty much boneless by now and were grateful when he picked you up and carried you into the bedroom. Crawling into bed with you, he pulled you close as you snuggled up to him.

 

“I've missed you,” you murmured sleepily.

 

“Yo también te extrañé, mi amor,” he whispered. ( _I've missed you too, my love_.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My HC is that Gabe resorts to Spanish when he's particularly emotional but my Spanish is more than a little rusty, especially when it comes to filthy colloquialisms, so if you noticed a mistake, please let me know.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Gatita = Kitten  
> Cariño = Darling
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending a gala hosted by Overwatch, you and Gabe take a little time out to get down and dirty.
> 
> Warnings: dominant Gabe, Dom/sub undertones (particularly towards the end), dirty talk, language kink, fondling, fellatio, deepthroating, doggy style (bent over against a railing), unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might become a scene in my [ Master & Commander series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/962622) at some point.

**Day 19 of Kinktober:** **Public** | **Formal Wear** | ~~Straitjacket~~ | ~~Cock-Warming~~

* * *

“¡Dios!” Gabe breathed as you climbed out of the cab, giving you a slow once-over.

Apparently, the elegant black sheath dress - with a wickedly high slit in the back - flattered you enough to render Gabriel nearly speechless. Wait until he realises it's backless, you thought mischievously.

“Gatita, you look fantastic!”

“Don't sound so surprised,” you teased.

“I'm not,” he said still looking at you as if you were some kind of apparition.

“Gabe,” you laughed, stepping closer to him. “You're gonna catch flies…”

Snapping his mouth shut, he pulled you in.

“Can we ditch the party and go somewhere private?” he asked hopefully.

“No, guapo,” you replied, grinning up at him as you straightened his bow tie before lightly gripping the lapels of his tuxedo. “We're gonna get in trouble with Morrison if we don't make an appearance at this shindig.”

“Meh,” he huffed, “the boyscout will get over it.”

“Come on,” you coaxed, hooking your arm with his. “I wanna dance with my incredibly handsome boyfriend at least once tonight.”

“You know, you can dance with me in my bedroom any time…”

“Stop it!”

“Fine,” he pouted, leading you inside.

Over the next few hours, you endured incredibly boring chit chat, got hit on by three unbelievably dull chairmen of some company or other though Gabe putting the fear of God into them as soon as they opened their mouths was fun to watch and ate ridiculously tiny food portions that were apparently considered to be the height of culinary decadence.

You hated these kinds of events but the people in this room funded most of Overwatch’s operations which meant the Strike Commander had been on your arses for weeks, imploring each and every one to show up and play nice.

Finally, the dance portion of this party began as the orchestra played _On the Beautifully Blue Danube_. It might be a little cliché but you loved this piece. Giving Gabe puppy dog eyes, you begged him wordlessly to ask you to dance.

“May I have this dance?” he asked earnestly but the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement, destroying his pompous façade.

Raising your chin haughtily, you put your hand in his and replied in an equally theatrical manner, “You may.”

He led you out onto the highly polished dance floor underneath a glittering canopy that imitated interwoven tree branches resplendent with string lights that looked like golden and copper leaves. They'd turned this entire room into an autumnal fairy tale and it was beautiful to behold. Knowing what the theme was going to be, you had your hair done up with golden clips that looked like leaves as well, sparkling with garnets, sphalerites and amber.

“Do you know how to waltz?” you asked, suddenly realising you'd never done ballroom with him.

“Do **I** know how to waltz?” he parroted incredulously. “Do you?”

“Every woman can do ballroom if she's got a strong partner,” you replied with a smirk.

“Oh, you've got a strong partner alright,” he growled into your ear before he got into position.

With his hand resting on the dip of your waist, his fingertips brushed the bare skin of your back, making you shiver ever so slightly. Effortlessly, he spun you around the room and you had to admit that he was more than adept at dancing and you loved every second of it.

It was so rare to see Gabe in such formal clothes that you couldn't help admire his form every other minute.

“Now who's staring?” he teased.

“Sorry, not sorry,” you said blithely, “you look incredibly dashing tonight and I just wanna --”

“You wanna do what? Do tell me, mi amor.”

“I want you to do unspeakable things to me,” you purred, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Gabriel's eyes darkened considerably as he licked his lips.

“That so?”

You hummed. “And you know what else?”

“What?” he croaked.

“I had a feeling I would feel this way, so…”

“So?”

Leaning in towards him without breaking stride, you whispered just loud enough for him to hear, “I went commando.”

Gabe gulped audibly as his hands on your waist and hand tightened.

“When this song is over,” he said slowly, “we're gonna excuse ourselves for a little while. Understood?”

“Whatever you say, Commander,” you purred.

True to his word, you left the others by claiming you wanted to catch some fresh air. Allowing Gabe to pull you out of the ballroom and towards the exit, you almost stumbled when he tugged on your hand sharply in order to manoeuvre you up a staircase off to the side. Once you'd made it up the steps, you were pushed against the wall.

Gabe crowded against you as he cupped your neck and smashed his mouth onto yours. Yielding immediately, you licked across his lips provocatively, causing him to shove his tongue into your mouth in response. Your arms were around his neck as he snogged the living daylights out of you, making you moan at every insistent swipe of his tongue that made heat pool between your thighs. Breathing heavily, you made a sound of protest low in your throat when he pulled back. A quick, firm press of his lips to yours as an apology was all you got before you were once more pulled along.

You wondered where on earth he planned to take you when you turned a corner and were faced with a balcony that overlooked the party below. It was plunged in shadows as the main illuminations were focused on the canopy spanning the dance floor and the bars on either end of the room.

Gabriel shot you a look over his shoulder that you could only describe as sinful as he dragged you forward, caging you in with the balcony's railing in front of you and his body behind you.

“Are you serious?” you breathed as Gabe licked a stripe up the side of your neck before suckling on that spot just below your ear that always drove you wild.

“As a heart attack,” he murmured into you ear while his hands slipped from your hips up your sides before he grabbed your breasts and rubbed his thumbs across your covered nipples, causing them to swell and push up against the material.

All the while he was nibbling on your ear as he pressed his rapidly growing bulge against the small of your back, humping you until he was hard. Even in heels you were significantly shorter than him.

“You up for it?” he purred.

Of course you were up for it! Already, he'd turned you on so much that you were breathing a little raggedly while there was a familiar tingle moistening the apex of your thighs.

“With you?” you whispered, looking up at him over your shoulder. “Always.”

One hand let go of your breast to grab your chin, tilting your head as he kissed you again while his other trailed down your stomach, skimming your mound before sliding around to give your arse a good squeeze.

As he let his hand drop lower, he made contact with the back of your stocking-clad thigh, breathing heavily against your lips.

“I've been watching that damn slit in your dress all night,” he rasped.

“Like what you see, do you?”

“Very much.”

He stroked your thigh before venturing upwards between your legs, touching your bare cunt.

You whimpered as he rubbed back and forth across your slit.

“¡Mierda! I thought you might've just been trying to rile me up…”

“I always follow through,” you replied as you closed your eyes and licked your lips.

“Eyes open,” he ordered. “I want you to watch the clueless people below.”

“Jesus,” you breathed.

“Name's Gabriel,” he taunted.

“Shut up,” you countered with a small laugh.

“Shush, you're gonna draw attention to us.”

You were rocking your hips back and forth, rubbing yourself on his fingers. The motion made him brush your clit every so often and it had you dripping for him in no time at all. Though the dance floor was hidden from view due to the canopy, the rest of the room was in plain sight. You were beyond thankful that you'd chosen a black gown which helped you blend into the shadows as Gabe pleasured you. Panting heavily, your hands gripped the railing as you watched the guests mingling, completely unaware of what was going on above them.

“Turn around, cariño. I want your lips around my dick.”

Without hesitation, you did as he said, dropping gracefully to your knees in front of him while he undid his zipper. Eagerly, you reached inside his briefs and pulled his flushed member out of its confines. Your mouth watered as you stroked him a few times. He was incredibly thick and just long enough that you always had trouble deepthroating him, curving upwards beautifully with a fat tip that was already drooling for you. Using one hand to cradle his heavy balls, you looked up at him from under lowered lashes, waiting for his command.

He put one hand at the back of your head, careful not to destroy your updo, while he used the other to brace himself against the railing.

Applying pressure on your head, he said, “Take me into your mouth.”

Leaning in, you brushed your lips across his purplish head, painting them with his pre-cum. Drawing back while stroking him, you snaked your tongue out to taste his essence, making him moan before you leant in again and popped his head into your mouth, suckling softly. You knew exactly how he liked to be blown. When his hips twitched ever so slightly, you opened up and slid down his length, inch by inch, flattening your tongue against the prominent vein on the underside of his dick that always seemed to make him grunt. As if on cue, he vocalised his pleasure as you took as much of him as you could. Soon, he filled your mouth to the brim, nudging the back of your throat. Looking up at him, you hollowed your cheeks as you pulled back until only his head remained inside the hot wetness of your mouth.

“You can do better than that,” he goaded as he stroked your cheekbone. “Take me into your throat, gatita.”

Drooling around him, you sank down on him again, forcing yourself to relax when he was about to penetrate your throat. With a tightening grip on the back of your head and a quick roll of his hips, he forced his tip inside. You choked but were grateful for the help; you always faltered at first. Pushing down on his cock until your nose touched his groin, you stilled and swallowed around him, sending vibrations through him that made him curse under his breath. Then you pulled back and began bobbing your head, taking him into your throat each time. Gabriel had his head thrown back as your tongue got coated with pre-cum. You were prepared to suck him off, but Gabriel had other plans.

Pulling his hips back when you were sucking on his head, he helped you to your feet and once again pushed you against the railing as he stepped behind you.

“Think you're ready for something big in your pretty pussy?”

You bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning too loudly as you frantically nodded your head, drawing an amused chuckle from him as he pulled your dress over the swell of your arse. The slit in your dress now made sure he had free access.

“Alguien está un poco desesperada, ¿eh?” ( _Someone's a little desperate, huh?_ )

“Gabe,” you uttered, warningly.

“No temas, voy a cuidar bien de ti, cariño.” ( _Don't worry, I'll take good care of you._ )

“Yes, please,” you moaned.

Widening your stance, you arched your back so that your arse was pushed out towards him. You sucked in a breath when he moved his spit-slick cock along your slit, coating himself in your abundant wetness before guiding the head into your tight entrance. The familiar stretch made you moan. You'd had sex with him countless times but that initial breach never failed to feel overwhelmingly perfect.

“Oh, Gabe,” you panted.

“Feel good?”

“Yesss.”

With one hand on your hip bone and the other resting in the middle of your back, he pushed you into a position that made you arch your back even more as he kept surging forward until he'd bottomed out, making both of you moan.

“Is this what you envisioned when you decided to forego knickers?” he demanded to know as he rested heavily inside you, pressing against all the good spots.

“Being fucked by you?” you retorted lewdly, earning a choked curse from Gabe. “Yes. Yes, I did.”

“¿Querías que te joda?” he growled as he started thrusting. ( _You wanted to get fucked?_ )

“Yes, Commander,” you whimpered.

“By whom?”

“Only by you!”

“Good girl.”

Soft slaps filled the air as his groin hit your bare arse. They merged with your strangled moans, Gabe's grunts and the orchestra's rendition of Tschaikowsky's waltz from _Sleeping Beauty_. He pulled you back, forcing you to meet every thrust. When you eagerly followed his lead and moved your hips back against his while remaining obediently bent over, he removed his hand from your back and grabbed your throat instead. The domineering gesture elicited a new rush of wetness from you. You loved it when he asserted his dominance.

“Look at them, they have no idea I'm fucking you in plain sight or that you just had my cock in your throat,” he panted hoarsely before chuckling, “you could say it's going right over their heads.”

You choked on a sob as he screwed you good and proper.

“Gabe?”

He hummed as he leant forward to kiss your neck.

“Take me harder.”

You could feel his lips twist into a snarl against your skin before he began fucking into you furiously. The angle and force made you want to scream as pleasure suffused your body. He was hitting your g-spot perfectly, making your toes curl every time he pushed into you. If he kept at it like this you wouldn't even need to rub your clit in order to orgasm.

“Like this?!”

“Yessss, oh shit,” you gasped as he sped up in addition to his increased force, making your cunt flutter. “Just like that!”

“¿Vas a acabar para mí?” ( _You gonna cum for me?_ )

“Gabe!” you shrieked as your toes began to curl and your hands cramped from gripping the railing so hard.

“Shhhh,” he whispered huskily. “Wouldn't want to get caught, now would we?”

Another sob escaped you as you felt yourself getting closer. You rocked back against him, desperately trying to find that one thing that would send you crashing. Gabriel attaching his lips to your neck and sucking harshly was it. With a loud cry that probably would've alerted everyone to what you were up to hadn't he clamped his hand over your mouth, you convulsed. Your orgasm was prolonged by Gabriel rutting into you violently as he sought to follow you.

Your legs were shaking as fire raced through your veins. Only his arm slipping around your waist kept you from losing your footing. Slowly, you regained your senses. Gabe was still unbelievably hard inside you, rocking his hips desperately.

“You want to fill me with your cum?” you goaded in a trembling voice.

He pressed his face against your shoulder as he tried to silence his groans.

“Come on, my love,” you whispered unevenly as your cunt kept spasming around his hard length while he kept driving into you with unbroken fervour.

Just when you thought you wouldn't be able to take him much longer, he shouted hoarsely, muffled against your shoulder. Hot wetness spread deep inside you as he filled you up before he slowed down, smoothly rolling his hips interrupted by the occasional jerky thrust as he rode out his orgasm.

He kissed the nape of your neck before moving up the side of your throat until he arrived at your ear.

“Such a good girl. Taking me so well,” he murmured. “And so obedient.”

You clenched around him at the praise, eliciting a pleased chuckle from him before he slowly pulled out of you, releasing his cum and your wetness to leak down the insides of your thighs while he zipped himself back up. Once he was presentable again, he smoothed your dress back over your arse as he pulled you into his arms to kiss you deeply.

“Go to the Ladies room and freshen up but don't clean your pretty little pussy,” he ordered. “I want you to feel my cum dripping out of you for the rest of the night.”

You stared up at him speechlessly as your cheeks flamed from the picture he'd painted. This turned you on all over again.

“Best not sit down lest you make a mess,” he added with a smug smirk and a possessive glint in his eyes. “If you continue to behave, you'll get another treat after the party.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My HC is that Gabe resorts to Spanish when he's particularly emotional but my Spanish is more than a little rusty, especially when it comes to filthy colloquialisms, so if you noticed a mistake, please let me know.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> ¡Dios! = God!  
> Gatita = Kitten  
> Guapo = handsome  
> Mi amor = my love  
> ¡Mierda! = Fuck!/Shit!  
> Cariño = Darling
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casually dating both the Strike Commander and the Blackwatch Commander without telling them about it was the worst decision you'd ever made. When Jack and Gabriel find out, they figure you owe them and come to collect.
> 
> Warnings: **NON-CON** , **DRUGGED** , degradation/humiliation, sex as punishment/revenge, threesome with an unwilling partner, cunnilingus, vaginal fingering, anal fingering, fellatio, backhanded twice, forced orgasm, rough sex, anal sex, double penetration, spanking, vaginal creampie, anal creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to a lovely reader of mine over on Tumblr for enduring my incessant questions about Spanish grammar.
> 
> _Writing Gabe like this hurt my soul. I like how it turned out but I don't think I'll do it again._
> 
> **Mind the warnings. Make sure you're cool with them before reading. Don't come crying when it's not your cup of tea. Flames will be ignored.**

~~~~**Day 22 of Kinktober:** ~~Impact Play~~  | ~~Cuckolding~~ | **Hand-jobs** | **Threesome** ( ~~or more~~ )

* * *

Opening the door, you smiled brightly at the man on your doorstep.

 

“Good evening, querida,” Gabriel said as he leant in to place a kiss on your cheek before handing you a bouquet of flowers and taking in your modest but flattering dress. “Don't you look fetching.”

 

“Right back at you,” you replied, giving him an exaggerated once-over that made him grin. “Please, come in.”

 

You'd been casually dating Gabriel Reyes for almost two months now. So casually in fact that you were also dating another guy. Who just happened to be Gabriel's colleague. You were just having a really good time with each one of them, enjoying their company without making it anything serious. You hadn't had sex with either one yet but considering you'd invited Gabriel for dinner at your house, you were definitely planning on changing that tonight.

 

Your living room was aglow with candles , the table set with an immaculate white tablecloth, your best dinnerware, cloth napkins, an empty vase - since you'd anticipated he'd bring you flowers - and a pot roast cooked to perfection. A decanter with red wine was waiting for the two of you.

 

“This looks fantastic,” he praised, “you didn't have to go to all that trouble.”

 

“Oh, it's nothing,” you replied with a gesture meant to shush him.

 

After pouring the wine and letting Gabriel do the honours of cutting the roast, you realised you'd forgotten a side dish, so you excused yourself to get it from the kitchen.

 

Once everything was as it should be, you toasted to a beautiful evening.

 

It wasn't long before you began to feel a little light-headed. Maybe you were just dehydrated? Taking a few deep gulps, you tried to counteract the dizziness. But it wasn't helping, quite the contrary. Little black dots appeared at the edges of your vision.

 

“Gabriel?” you slurred.

 

He came over and crouched down next to you, brushing your hair from your forehead while making soft noises. When your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you tilted to the side, he caught you.

 

Then everything went black.

 

**~~~**

Low voices registered in your mind as you groaned softly due to the headache that seemed to melt your brain. Swallowing thickly, you thought you tasted something bitter at the back of your tongue as you pried your eyes open. Blurred images of indistinct shapes and shadows met your sight. Blinking a few times, you tried to get a clearer picture without much success.

 

“Seems like the whore's waking up,” a familiar gravelly voice said that was so full of grit it sounded as though it might be damaging his vocal cords every time he spoke.

 

You frowned. “Jack?”

 

“That's right,” Jack Morrison said as he leant down towards your ear. “Didn't expect me here tonight, did you? Considering you were planning to screw the guy you've been cheating on me with?”

 

Slowly, his face appeared right above you as the blurriness subsided. Cold blue eyes were staring daggers at you while his lips were pressed into a thin line. Now that you could see clearly again, you realised you were in your bedroom. 

 

“What--” you began, then swallowed thickly again in an effort to get your tongue to cooperate, “what are you talking about?”

 

His fist closed around your throat so tightly, you started choking. 

 

“You thought to make fools out of both Gabriel and me,” he spat. “But you picked the wrong guys for that.”

 

“You’re going to pay us back for wasting our time,” Gabriel's smooth voice joined in as he stepped into your line of vision.

 

“You drugged me,” you told him accusingly with the sting of betrayal colouring your voice.

 

“It's not nice to use people, puta,” he snarled, sending a shiver of dread through you.

 

“And since you couldn't be bothered to decide,” Jack added maliciously as he flipped open a butterfly knife, “you'll just have to satisfy both of us.”

 

You hardly recognised Jack with the way he was treating you. On your dates, he'd always been so polite and almost shy.

 

Bringing the tip of the blade to the hem of your dress, he cut upwards until he'd reached the neckline. The fear settling in your bones made your breathing accelerate as it truly sank in that they planned on fucking you whether you wanted them to or not.

 

Jack let his greedy eyes wander over every inch of your exposed body. The sexy lingerie you'd put on in the hopes that Gabriel would be the one to undress you made you feel dirty now.

 

“Look at this, Gabe. The whore obviously planned to gag on your cock tonight.”

 

“That true, puta?” he murmured and if the situation had been anything else, you would've melted at the velvety timbre of his voice as he caressed the inside of your thigh just shy of letting his fingers touch your clothed core.

 

“Guess it's your lucky night then,” Jack sneered. “You're gonna get two dicks.”

 

“No, please,” you said as you tried to move your limbs without any success, looking into Jack's eyes for a trace of compassion but finding none so you switched to Gabriel. “Please don't do this, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to--”

 

A calloused hand covered your mouth, interrupting your plea for mercy.

 

“It's too late for that,” Jack growled as he brought the knife to your breasts, sliding the sharp edge underneath the bridge holding the cups together.

 

They fell open and exposed you to the men's hungry gazes. Gabriel walked around the bed, coming to stand on the opposite side. Reaching out, he cupped a breast and kneaded the full flesh before rubbing his thumb over your nipple. Despite yourself, your body reacted to the soft stimulation, resulting in a hardened tip which earnt derisive laughs from them both.

 

“Maybe it won't be much of a punishment for you, ¿eh?” Gabriel taunted while Jack trailed the tip of the knife down your stomach to cut your knickers right off your hips. Grabbing the ruined material, he ripped it from beneath your arse and pocketed it.

 

“You won't need that.”

 

Being completely naked made you attempt to cover yourself but the muscles in your arms and legs barely responded. Whatever Gabriel had dosed you with was still having its effects on you even as your mind got clearer by the second.

 

The men shared a look over your vulnerable body and unhurriedly began to undress as though they had all the time in the world, even going so far as to fold their clothes neatly. They were both ridiculously sculpted, looking as though they'd been carved from marble. Tall and broad of shoulder, they were a sight to behold and you would've taken the time to appreciate them if you hadn't been struggling to move as panic made your lips tremble.

 

Gabriel strolled to the foot of your bed and kneeled between your thighs after yanking them open while Jack climbed onto the bed, straddling your stomach as he pumped his hard dick a few times. You could see the slickness of his pre-cum coating the head before he laid his member down on the valley between your breasts and roughly grabbed your mounds, pushing them together to create friction as he began to move his hips.

 

You were just lying there, taking it like a ragdoll because you had no other choice.

 

In the meantime, Gabriel's breath ghosted over your cunt, making you tense as you waited for him to do something. The first swipe of his tongue across your lips made you whimper.

 

“Don't make it feel too good,” Jack said through clenched teeth, “whores are meant to be used not pleasured.”

 

The contempt in his voice made you shudder. You knew he'd show you no mercy tonight and that thought brought tears to your eyes.

 

Gabriel's chuckle tickled your folds.

 

“Easy, boy scout,” he drawled as his fingertip circled your opening, “I don't know about you but I for one don't enjoy sticking my dick into a dry pussy.”

 

Jack scoffed. “That's what lube is for.”

 

Gabriel licked your clit softly as his finger slid up and down your slit; from arsehole to just beneath your nub and back. The gentleness of his mouth felt sinfully good, coaxing arousal from your body in the most depraved way. It stood in stark contrast to Jack's treatment and the fact that you hadn't consented to this.

 

Jack was rutting his angry-looking dick between your breasts, leaving trails of sticky pre-cum on your skin that made you sick. He stopped abruptly to glare at you.

 

“I need more wetness,” he told you as if it was your fault that he had decided to fuck you in a way that didn't naturally provide lubrication.

 

After his earlier comment to Gabriel, you expected him to just get some lube and continue. Instead, he shuffled forward and grabbed your cheeks.

 

“Open your mouth, whore,” he ordered in a no-nonsense voice.

 

“Please --”

 

You were instantly cut off by two hard slaps that made your head snap from side to side.

 

“I said,” he growled, “open your fucking mouth.”

 

You didn't dare defy him again so you did as you were told while Gabriel sucked on your swollen nub and pushed a finger into your moistening cunt.

 

“Now stick out your tongue.”

 

Again, you complied, realising he was going to have you however he liked one way or another. Jack dragged his leaking dick across your face, smearing his essence onto your skin before rubbing the head over your outstretched tongue, making you taste him. Slowly, he slid himself into your mouth. He was veiny, of average girth but uncommonly long and you dreaded having to take him into your throat while not doubting for a second that he was gonna make you do just that.

 

Gabriel's expert licking had made you wet for him. He was suckling on your clit while pumping his finger in and out of you. The squelching sound got louder, the wetter you became.

 

When he pulled his mouth from your mound, he asked conversationally, “You want to take her in the ass?”

 

The prospect made you choke around Jack's cock that was slipping deeper and deeper with each ruthless thrust against your face.

 

“Yeah,” he replied as he kept fucking your mouth, “you gonna prepare her for me?”

 

Gabriel hummed affirmatively as he removed his soaked digit from your cunt and slid it deeper to rub your puckered hole.

 

“Ever taken it in the ass, puta?” he asked you before he leant back in to resume licking your cunt.

 

He shoved his tongue into your drenched opening while wriggling his finger into the other, making you tense and splutter around Jack's cock that was being forced down your throat.

 

“Oh, Jackie,” cooed Gabriel between licks, “I think you'll be her first. You won't believe how tight she is. She’ll choke your cum right out of you.”

 

Jack groaned loudly at the picture Gabriel painted while you gagged around his dick before he laughed hoarsely. “I think she enjoys having her ass fucked. You're gonna love it when I'm buried in there while Gabriel takes your pussy.”

 

You began flailing weakly, a bit of strength having returned to your limbs. The threat of being fucked against your will was horrible enough but to take both of them at once? They were going to rip you apart.

 

Tears streamed out of your eyes as Jack kept moving relentlessly. It felt like he was rubbing your tender throat raw with how violently he used you. A scream was ripped out of you that was muffled by his throbbing dick when Gabriel forced a second finger into your untried hole. The pain emanating from your arsehole merged with the pleasure of having Gabriel suck your nub while he began to scissor you open.

 

“How many fingers have you stuffed in there?” Jack asked.

 

“Two,” he replied between slurping noises as he put three fingers of his free hand into your cunt, making you feel even fuller.

 

“Scissor her open --”

 

“Already on it, boy scout.”

 

“But don't add anymore to that tight hole. I can't wait to give our whore something to really scream about.”

 

His cock twitched deep in your throat at the thought of hurting you. You sobbed as he doubled his pace for a few minutes before cumming down your sore throat. He left you no choice but to swallow his cum though he made sure to pull out far enough that his head was lying on your tongue so you had to taste him.

 

When Jack pulled out for real, you started sucking in greedy breaths between coughing up a lung as his cum dribbled out of the corners of your mouth. He climbed off of you and now that he wasn't blocking your sight anymore, your gaze met Gabriel's who sealed his lips around your nub and sucked, making you buck your hips.

 

“He's good with his mouth, huh?” Jack asked you with a condescending smirk as he took your hand in his and wrapped it around his spit-slick member, guiding you up and down his still hard shaft.

 

The pleasure Gabriel inflicted on you made you almost forget that he was pumping his digits into your arse. Inexplicably, despite what they were forcing you to endure, you started to shake as an orgasm began to build in you. 

 

“No, no, no, no,” you sobbed as Gabriel kept sucking and fingerfucking you in both holes, a taste of what was to come.

 

Jack laughed meanly, speeding up your hand around him as his eyes darted from Gabriel to you. “You're gonna cum for him, aren't you? Keep licking her, Gabe.”

 

With a twist of his wrists and a particularly hard suck, Gabriel brought you to orgasm. You convulsed beneath him, crying out from the pleasure. He immediately pulled away from you while you were still twitching. Climbing on top of you, he settled his narrow hips between your thighs and unceremoniously shoved his dick into your cunt. Your eyes flew open and the hand that wasn't being used to jerk off Jack flew to Gabriel's chest, weakly pushing at him to get him off of you.

 

He felt absolutely massive as he forced himself deeper, sinking inch by inch into your defenseless cunt. Your hips ached just from taking his girth as he parted your walls until his groin was pressed to yours.

 

Gabriel was panting at the tight, wet sheath surrounding his hard length. His pupils were blown wide as he enjoyed the squeeze your body provided. After he was fully seated, he pulled back slowly only to ram himself back into you. The pace he set was fast and painful, bruising your cervix with each punishing thrust. He didn't care about your comfort, though, just took you the way it pleased him best. Even while you sobbed, he kept at it.

 

Jack was bucking into your hand, watching Gabriel brutalise you. Every now and then he'd tell his friend to take you harder and he always obliged, rutting into you furiously. You prayed that he'd blow his load before they could make good on their promise to take you together. But Gabriel kept fucking and there was no sign of him cumming.

 

Your confusion and disbelief must've shown on your face because Gabriel leant in until his lips met your ear and whispered, “Super soldier strength and stamina. We're gonna fuck you all night.”

 

A particularly hard thrust made you yelp, which spurred him into repeating it.

 

“Does she feel good?” Jack asked huskily, grinning at the way you winced and screamed.

 

“So good,” purred Gabriel. “You ready to join?”

 

Jack sneered down at you before looking at Gabriel who was rocking his hips mercilessly.

 

“Turn around with her.”

 

The words had barely registered in your mind when Gabriel rolled over with his arms wrapped around your body and his cock buried in your cunt. You were lying on top of him now and realised what they intended to do so you tried to fight out of his hold. 

 

Jack's hard body was suddenly behind you, caging you in between himself and Gabriel. Grabbing your wrists, he wrenched your hands behind your back where he held them in one of his. He pushed your front against Gabriel's chest by pressing down on your wrists as he shuffled closer. You were straddling Gabriel's hips who had his knees bent and slightly spread, causing you to stay in position as Jack straddled Gabriel's thighs which brought his groin right against your arse.

 

He was sliding his hard dick up and down your crack as you heard the sound of something squirting. Trembling like a leaf, you assumed it was lube.

 

“Please don't do this to me,” you whispered tearfully.

 

Gabriel shushed you as he bucked his hips, thrusting up into you.

 

“It's gonna feel so good,” he said and then shared a glance with Jack over your head. “Maybe not for you, though.”

 

They both laughed.

 

“We're gonna make you a proper whore tonight,” Jack promised. “You'll feel so full, you'll never want to have sex any other way.”

 

The slick sound of him stroking his lubed up cock made you renew your struggle to get away somehow but even if you hadn't been weakened by that drug, you'd have stood no chance against two super soldiers.

 

Jack tapped your arsehole with the head of his dick, smearing lube onto the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Wait,” you shrieked in alarm, “you didn't even lube me up!”

 

More laughter made your blood run cold.

 

“This is gonna hurt,” Jack purred as he forced his lubed up dick into your arse, tearing a ragged scream from you as your whole body tensed.

 

“I'd tell you to relax and let Jackie in, but he likes it when they resist,” murmured Gabriel in a conspiratorial voice.

 

“Damn straight,” Jack groaned as he slapped your arse cheeks repeatedly while sinking deeper. “Scream for me, whore.”

 

Gabriel had a bruising grip on your hips, holding you still for Jack to enter your resistant hole. The pain was like nothing you'd ever felt before and you couldn't think past it. When Jack pulled back until only his tip remained inside, it hurt just as much as when he pushed in again. Though the slide was easier and he managed to go deeper which probably meant he'd applied more lube.

 

After what felt like an eternity of agony, he finally hilted himself. You were pulsing around him as your body tried to get used to the feeling of being stretched like this. The unfamiliar fullness in your arse was only emphasised by Gabriel's thick cock stretching your cunt. Already, you felt like they'd split you open the second they'd start moving. You were going to be sore for weeks after this.

 

Jack was kneading your arse cheeks as he groaned and panted from the feeling of being sheathed inside you.

 

“Look how well you're taking our dicks,” Gabriel praised huskily. “How does it feel to finally have one in your ass, puta?”

 

“Yeah,” Jack chimed in as he slowly started to roll his hips, “how do you like my cock? Feels good, doesn't it?”

 

You whimpered pitifully. “Please stop, I'll do anything.”

 

“You're already doing it, whore,” said Jack, chuckling as he cruelly hilted himself on each push.

 

“There's no going back now,” Gabriel told you as he began to thrust up, rubbing his cock along Jack's through your walls. “You're not the first slut we've shared, you know?”

 

“Not by a long shot,” said Jack. “There's just something about sharing a whore with your best friend.”

 

“It's bonding,” Gabriel agreed blithely. “Maybe I should come back with my boys for some team building exercises. Think you could take three at once?”

 

Jack grunted as he picked up speed. “I bet our little whore would excel at that, wouldn't you? That's all you wanted, wasn't it? Attention from men? Well, you got it.”

 

They steadily fucked you harder. You felt their cocks sliding against each other. Neither one ever completely left you, but when one pulled back, the other pushed in. Every once in a while, they'd deliberately impale you at the same time for a few minutes, fucking you in perfect sync, which never failed to make you scream yourself hoarse. But aside from that, you just let them have their way as nothing you said or did had any effect on them anyway. 

 

Your insides were being rubbed raw but being this filled meant they were stimulating every nerve ending inside your nether regions and soon you felt the embarrassing tingle of a building orgasm. Biting your lip, you screwed your eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. It had been bad enough to cum on Gabriel's fingers and tongue but to gain pleasure from this violation?

 

Gabriel cooed at you. “I think someone's about to cum?”

 

“I knew you were a whore,” Jack scoffed derisively as he stabbed his cock into your arse. “Come on then. I bet you feel great clamping down on our dicks.”

 

“Yes,” Gabriel purred as he bucked up against you, “cum for us.”

 

You were whimpering softly as they kept telling you to give it to them while you tried desperately to not give them the satisfaction. But when they once more decided to surge into your body at the same time, you couldn't suppress it. With a hoarse scream you toppled over the edge. Their relentless thrusts didn't slow for a second which somehow kept you in the throes of climax far longer than you'd ever experienced. 

 

Afterwards, you sagged limply onto Gabriel as they kept taking you. You'd almost blocked out what they were doing to you as you fell into a sort of doze after your orgasm but their sudden renewed vigour had you bouncing between them so much that you were dragged back into the moment. Gabriel came inside you with a roar, throwing his head back as he pulled you down onto him so that he'd be as deep as he could possibly be while Jack cursed loudly, calling you his worthless whore as he slammed into your arse and emptied himself.

 

Goosebumps erupted all over body from the sensation of being filled with their warmth. It disgusted you and you started crying all over again as Jack pulled out and flopped onto his bed next to Gabriel, who kept you lying on his chest while his cock softened inside you.

 

At least it was over now, you thought as your entire body ached from the abuse.

 

Only to squeak in terror when Jack put your hand back around his hardening dick while Gabriel stiffened inside you, stretching you all over again.

 

Jack moved your fist along his member and asked, “You didn't think we were done with you, did you?”

 

“Super soldier strength and stamina,” Gabriel said smugly. “Told you we'd be fucking you all night.”

 

“You want her ass this time?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm going to Hell for this. Feel free to join me.**
> 
> This will _not_ become a part of my Master  & Commander series.


	6. Dime Que Tu Eres Mía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home from a rough mission, Gabe helps you take your mind off of it.
> 
> Warnings: body worship, fingering, dirty talk, language kink, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), biting, creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd planned on writing Reaper today, but I needed some TLC from “my” Gabe after yesterday's fic (the previous chapter in this collection).
> 
> The opening scene is one I've had in mind for my [ Master & Commander series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/962622) for a really long time, so this will definitely be incorporated at some point.

**Day 23 of Kinktober:** **Scars** | ~~Master/Slave~~ | ~~Shibari~~ | ~~Size Difference~~

* * *

 

After you managed to unlock the front door, you entered the house and stopped just inside. From here, you had a straight view down the hall and into the kitchen where Gabriel was busy making dinner.

 

He looked up at you with a smile that you didn't have the energy to echo.

 

Shrugging your shoulders, you let your heavy backpack and the even heavier bag of weapons drop to the tiled floor where they landed with two loud thuds.

 

You stared blankly at him and said, “I need a shower.”

 

Dragging your tired and aching body up the stairs to the master bedroom, you started undressing and almost fell flat on your face when you tried to unlace your boots. Once you finally got them off, you walked to the bathroom and put the shower on hot.

 

Standing under the spray as the bathroom filled with steam, you tried to clear your mind. The mission you'd just come back from had been a tough one. You'd been gone for a week on official Overwatch business. Most of the time was spent lying in wait out in the cold, trying to gather intel, but when Talon had shown up and interfered, a skirmish had broken out that ended with a lot of casualties; both civilian and military. You were just glad that both you and Genji had come out of it unharmed, though your trusty cyborg friend had to save your arse.

 

As the warmth of the shower seeped into your bones, all you wanted was a coffee and a long, tight hug from Gabe.

 

Once you'd dried off, you put on sweatpants, fuzzy socks and one of Gabe's hoodies. Discarding the towel that had still been wrapped around your hair, you twisted the damp strands into a top knot and shuffled back downstairs.

 

The soothing scent of your favourite comfort food - Gabe's chili con carne - wafted towards you from the open kitchen as the sound of Gabe singing along to Santana's  _ Smooth _ filled the air.

 

A small smile appeared on your lips as you padded over to him, watching as he danced in front of the stove. Gabriel wordlessly opened his arms when he noticed you and you stepped into his embrace, snuggling against his chest while wrapping your own arms around him. You closed your eyes and sighed.

 

“Bad mission, huh?” he murmured.

 

“Yeah,” you mumbled as he pressed a kiss to your temple.

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Coffee?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

He made to step out of your embrace but you wouldn't let him, drawing an amused chuckle from him. You found yourself lifted onto the kitchen counter between the oven and the sink. You instantly wrapped your legs around his waist before shifting your arms to hang over his shoulders as you burrowed your face against his neck, inhaling his familiar scent.

 

Gabriel somehow managed to work around your limp form, boiling water and pouring coffee into the French Press while keeping an eye on the chili. You found yourself dozing off as he softly sang along to the radio until the coffee was ready.

 

He added just the right amount of milk to yours before whispering, “Amor? Your coffee's ready…”

 

“Gracias, guapo.”

 

He chuckled and gave you a short kiss. You sipped your coffee in companionable silence while Gabe added the finishing touches to the chili.

 

“I hope you're hungry.”

 

“Oh, I'm ravenous.”

 

At the low tone you'd used, he glanced at you, finding you smirking at him over the rim of your coffee mug.

 

“Puedo sentir tus ojos desnudándome,” he drawled with a smug grin. “Why do I get the feeling you're not referring to my fantastic food?” ( _ I can feel you undressing me with your eyes _ .)

 

“Because you're a smart one, Commander,” you purred. “You know, I've always thought your chili tastes even better when it had some time to really develop its flavour…”

 

“That so?”

 

Humming, you finished your coffee and hopped off the counter. Tugging on his hand, you slowly walked backwards towards the stairs.

 

Gabriel let go to turn off the stove and put the chili to the side before stalking after you. A thrill shot through you at the predatory manner in which he was following you, raising goosebumps on your skin. You bit your lip as you turned on your heel and raced up the stairs just as he started giving chase. Squealing, you ran into the bedroom, skidding on the smooth hardwood floors in your fuzzy socks, which allowed Gabe to grab you around the waist. He lifted you and managed to throw the both of you onto the bed.

 

Laughing you rolled around until you faced him. Immediately, his lips were on yours as he shifted on top of you, slotting his hips between your thighs. You greedily opened for him, urging him to deepen the kiss. Gabriel slid his tongue into your mouth, stroking it against yours which started a familiar tingle in your belly. You bent your knees to cross your ankles behind his back, arching against his growing bulge as you ran your hands over his buzz cut. Lightly scratching his scalp elicited a soft purr from him as he plundered your mouth and you returned his kiss needily.

 

“Gabe,” you moaned as he kissed the side of your jaw, trailing towards your ear.

 

“What is it, gatita?”

 

You were scrambling to pull up his shirt, experiencing some trouble because it was so tight.

 

“Off,” you ordered, making him laugh as he obliged.

 

Throwing his shirt to the side, he asked, “Better?”

 

“Yes, now continue.”

 

“My, you're bossy today.”

 

Pulling him down to you, you nibbled on his ear and murmured, “I need you.”

 

Gabriel groaned and grabbed your thigh to pull your leg higher around him as he ground his crotch against yours. 

 

“Patience, gatita,” he purred as he teasingly undid the drawstring on your sweatpants.

 

“Screw patience,” you pouted stubbornly.

 

“What I need,” he said with a small laugh, “is to get you naked.”

 

“I second that wholeheartedly,” you agreed eagerly, causing him to grin and kiss you again.

 

“Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this my hoodie?”

 

“Sure is.”

 

“Well, I'll need that back.”

 

“Take it,” you said as he pulled it over your head, followed by your tank top.

 

He shifted onto his knees to pull your sweatpants off of you along with your knickers and socks before pausing to take in your nude form. There were a lot of fresh scrapes and bruises covering your skin and you probably would've felt self-conscious had it been anyone else. But you and Gabe were so far beyond that. Besides, if anyone understood what kind of tolls missions could take on someone - both physically and mentally - it was him.

 

He stroked your calves that were resting on his thighs soothingly before leaning forward to softly kiss a nasty bruise on your left shin. Then he licked an old, faint scar just beneath your knee, sending a jolt of electricity through you at the feeling of his wet tongue on your skin before kissing another bruise on your thigh. Switching to the other leg, Gabriel left a flutter of kisses on a cluster of bruises and scrapes before dragging his tongue over a prominent scar on the side of your right thigh. You arched your back at that and instinctively spread your legs further.

 

He chuckled. “Someone’s eager.”

 

“Gabe, please, I need your cock,” you whined.

 

“And I promise you'll get it. But I want to take care of you first.”

 

“But --”

 

“Shush,” he chided quietly, “just lean back and enjoy.”

 

He ignored your glistening folds as he kissed his way up from just above your clit to beneath your bellybutton, making you squirm from desire and the tickling of his goatee.

 

The bastard knew exactly how this was driving you wild.

 

You moaned loudly as he tracee your appendicitis scar with his tongue before licking a stripe up to your ribcage where he kissed around the edges of a massive bruise with soft lips before sliding upwards to take your right nipple into his hot mouth. Your back arched off the bed as he sucked the sensitive tip into a hardened peak before he released it with an audible pop and lightly blew on it to make it stiffen even further. Whimpering, you dug your nails into his biceps as he repeated this treatment on your other nipple. You could feel yourself starting to drip so you wrapped your legs back around his hips and began to roll up against him, sliding your cunt along the underside of his hard member.

 

Gabriel tutted at you playfully as he kissed up your cleavage before licking your sensitive neck which only served to make you wetter for him. 

 

“Estás tan mojado,” he purred. “¿Esto es todo para mí?” (You're so wet. Is that all for me?)

 

“Yes,” you whispered and gulped at his sinful voice saying dirty things in Spanish. “Only for you. Please, Gabe…”

 

Kissing you deeply, he slid his finger into your wet cunt as his thumb settled on your clit. You bucked your hips as he began to pump.

 

“More,” you pleaded.

 

“More what?”

 

“Fingers.”

 

“How many do you want?”

 

“Two!”

 

“You want three of my fingers in your dripping pussy?”

 

Biting your lip, you nodded as he languidly fucked the digit that was already buried inside you in and out.

 

“Alright then,” he drawled as he forced two more in at once, causing you to arch your back with a pleasured gasp. “Better?”

 

“Yes,” you panted breathlessly as he pumped them leisurely, accompanied by a filthy, squelching sound due to your excitement. “Thank you!”

 

Chuckling, he went back to your neck, sucking a love bite into that spot below your ear while he began to rub your clit. You rocked your hips to help impale yourself on his fingers. He crooked them inside you so that his calloused fingertips were massaging your g-spot. Almost instantly, your thighs began to tremble. You loved that he effortlessly found that bundle of nerves inside you but it was almost too pleasurable.

 

“Gabe!” you whimpered hoarsely.

 

“¿Sí?” he purred with amusement positively dripping from his velvety voice.

 

“Please,” you whined.

 

“Please what, mi amor?” he asked innocently.

 

“Fuck me!”

 

“I am fucking you,” he replied as he sped up his fingers.

 

He could be such a jerk sometimes!    

 

“I hate you!” you sobbed.

 

“No, you don't.”

 

“Gabriel! ¡Por el amor de Dios!” you growled, echoing a phrase he often used. ( _ For the love of God! _ )

 

He laughed delightedly. “I'm rubbing off on you, cariño.”

 

“Oh,” you snarled, “you're rubbing me alright.”

 

“I sure am. You want something thicker?”

 

Moaning, you nodded frantically and whined impatiently when he shifted to pull his fingers out of you. Stroking his cock with the hand that was covered in your wetness, he positioned himself at your entrance and slid in. The deliciously familiar stretch made you sob with joy. Tightening your legs around his waist, you shrieked when he instantly set a hard pace.

 

“¿Es lo que querías?” ( _ Is this what you wanted? _ )

 

“Yes!”

 

“¿Quieres que joda contigo, mi amor?” he growled before he kissed you deeply as he slammed into you. ( _ You want me to fuck you, my love? _ )

 

“Gods, yes,” you breathed against his lips as his hips slapped against yours. “I thought of nothing else all week!”

 

Gabe was fucking you fast and hard but he was still mindful of your bruises, never applying too much pressure and being careful to keep his full weight off you by bracing himself on his elbows as he jerked his hips to give you what you craved.

 

The sounds and scents of your coupling filled the room as you got lost in the sensation of feeling him inside you. Every snap of his hips dragged his heavy cock across your pulsing walls and it felt as though he was claiming you anew each time he hilted himself in your cunt; you never wanted this to stop. But his thick length was rapidly rubbing you towards orgasm, especially the way his head slid over your g-spot with every insistent roll of his hips. The sore muscles in your thighs and stomach were quivering already as your cunt began to flutter around him.

 

“Are you close?” he rasped between grunts.

 

“So close,” you panted as you met his punishing thrusts to make the impact feel even more forceful.

 

“I can feel you tighten around me,” he snarled. “¿Vas a acabar para mí, gatita?” ( _ You gonna cum for me, kitten _ ?)

 

You were incapable of answering as your body was awash with exquisite pleasure that made your muscles lock and your toes curl as you buried your face against Gabe's neck while he stroked you towards that precipice. When the coil of heat inside your belly finally snapped, you howled out in pleasure as you clamped down around his cock so hard you thought you were gonna break him.

 

Gabriel followed you with a hoarse growl, apparently unable to withstand such a grip on his straining dick. Pressing his mouth to your shoulder, he bit down, leaving a distinct bite mark as he emptied himself inside you. The feeling of his warm cum painting your walls intensified the aftershocks coursing through your veins, making you twitch in his embrace as you silently thanked modern medicine for reliable birth control.

 

You felt simultaneously weightless and as though your limbs were filled with lead from sheer exhaustion as Gabe kept rolling his hips softly, relishing in the remnants of his climax.

 

Kissing your neck and then your mouth, he whispered against your lips, “Dime que tu eres mía.” ( _ Say you're mine _ .)

 

You smiled sleepily up at him. “I'm all yours."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **We'll return the favour of pampering him thoroughly on the 29th October ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> My HC is that Gabe resorts to Spanish when he's particularly emotional but my Spanish is more than a little rusty, especially when it comes to filthy colloquialisms, so if you noticed a mistake, please let me know.
> 
> A lovely reader of mine over on Tumblr has been nice enough to help with my Spanish.
> 
> Translations:  
> Gatita = Kitten  
> Gracias, guapo. = Thanks, handsome.  
> Cariño = Darling  
> Mi amor = my love
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've agreed to act out one of Gabe's fantasies.
> 
> Warnings: blasphemy, role-playing as Catholic schoolgirl & priest, dirty talk, sex and orgasm control as penance, masturbation, riding a dildo, fellatio, being choked with a rosary, doggy style, nipple clamps, cunnilingus

**Day 26 of Kinktober:** ~~Lactation~~ | **Roleplay** | ~~Smiles/Laughter~~ | **Toys**

* * *

You were staring into the bathroom mirror, applying a little more rouge before you fluffed the bows on your pigtails one last time. Adjusting your black cross tie, you smoothed down your white, button-down blouse and your indecently short, black pleated skirt before running your hands up your black over-knee socks, making sure everything was in place. Admittedly, you felt ridiculous in this getup, but you'd agreed to act out one of Gabe's fantasies tonight and you were committed.

 

Leaving the bathroom, you walked towards the bed. Your heels made clicking noises on the hardwood floor as you came to stand in front of Gabe who was seated on the edge. He was clad in all black, looking delicious, though you had to suppress a grin at the rosary wrapped around his hand.

 

His gaze swept over your body with undisguised hunger in his rapidly darkening eyes. Going with your instinct, you knelt down at his feet, keeping your legs closed and making sure that your skirt was covering as much as possible.

 

With lowered eyes, you said softly, "Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been three weeks since my last confession."

 

You heard Gabriel gulp at the picture you presented.

 

“Tell me your sins, my child.”

 

Biting your lip, to stop yourself from laughing, you took a deep breath before saying, “I've been having sinful thoughts, Father.”

 

“Tell me about them so you may unburden your soul.”

 

Giving him a sultry look from under your lowered lashes, you elaborated, “I’ve been having … indecent fantasies about a figure of authority.”

 

“Who have you been thinking of?”

 

“You, Father,” you breathed. “I've thought about you at night and … and …”

 

“And what?”

 

“I touched myself in forbidden places, wishing it were you.”

 

Since his crotch was in your line of sight, you saw him harden at your confession.

 

Making a show out of moistening your lips, you went on, “I’ve cum with your name on my lips every night for the past week.”

 

Gabriel swallowed a groan at that.

 

“I'm so sorry, Father,” you whispered, “but when I'm fingering myself all I can think of is what you would feel like inside of me.”

 

“¡Mierda!” he muttered under his breath.

 

“I just can't help myself,” you said. “Please help me repent for my sins.”

 

“God forgives you, child,” Gabriel said solemnly, sounding a little hoarse. “But in order to earn His forgiveness, you need to do exactly as I say.”

 

Looking into his eyes, while keeping your head lowered submissively, you asked, “Yes, Father. I'm yours to command.”

 

Bending down to pull a box out from under the bed, he opened it to reveal an assortment of toys. He selected a decently sized dildo and wordlessly set it down in front of you.

 

“I will tell you how to touch yourself and you will follow my orders but you won't be allowed to cum.”

 

Keeping eye contact with him, you slowly slid your hand up your thigh and let it snake beneath your skirt.

 

“Take off your knickers and hand them to me.”

 

“I'm not wearing any underwear, Father,” you admitted with a wicked smirk.

 

Gabriel swallowed thickly and dropped his hand between his thighs, rubbing his straining bulge.

 

“Spread your knees.”

 

You shuffled until your legs were opened as widely as possible while still kneeling. Below your skirt, you circled your cunt with your index finger.

 

“Draw up your skirt with one hand.”

 

You kept up your ministrations as you slowly pulled up your skirt, revealing your flushed cunt to his gaze as you waited for further instructions.

 

“Now trace your slit but do not touch your clit.”

 

Softly, you rubbed back and forth over your folds, spreading your wetness as you observed Gabriel watching you.

 

“Circle your clit.”

 

Your breath sped up as you carefully rubbed around your engorged nub, desperate to actually touch it.

 

“Insert a finger into your cunt.”

 

A rush of wetness met your finger as you followed his order, pushing until your knuckles met your folds.

 

“Fuck yourself with it.”

 

You softly rocked your hips as you pushed in and out of your cunt. The way he was focused on your finger vanishing inside you made you pant as your arousal intensified.

 

“Push a second finger into yourself.”

 

As you did, he freed his cock and began to stroke himself slowly. You whimpered at the sight, picking up the pace of your fingers. It felt impossible not to touch your clit, but Gabe hadn't allowed you to do so yet. Biting your lip, you curled your fingers inside yourself as you stimulated your g-spot.

 

“Look at you,” he purred as he fondled himself. “Such a dirty little girl. I can see your hard nipples, but you knew that, didn't you? That's why you didn't wear any underwear. Are your fingers coated in your wetness?”

 

“Yes, Father,” you moaned. “May I please touch my clit?”

 

“No,” he snapped. “Add another finger.”

 

You moaned loudly at his sharp tone, complying with his order. The stretch of having three fingers inside yourself made you whimper. You wanted nothing more than to rub yourself to orgasm but you knew you weren't allowed to.

 

“Go faster.”

 

A breathy groan escaped your lips at the indecent sound of your wet cunt being filled by your fingers. Speeding up, your cheeks started to heat up as the sound got louder. Despite not stroking your clit, the coil in your abdomen grew tighter and tighter. Masturbating in front of Gabe had turned you on so much that you thought you might even be able to cum without clitoral stimulation.

 

“Stop,” he commanded.

 

You mewled in disappointment but stilled your movement.

 

“I want you to pull your fingers out, take my cock into your mouth and impale yourself on that dildo.”

 

Inhaling sharply, you pulled your fingers out and shuffled forward on your knees while picking up the dildo.

 

You let go of your skirt as you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock. Rubbing the dildo back and forth over your weeping cunt, you positioned it at your entrance and guided the head inside as you licked Gabriel's throbbing length.

 

He covered your hand and moved his cock over your lips, painting them with pre-cum. Sticking out your tongue, you circled his head, tasting his salty essence.

 

“Good girl,” he murmured as he grabbed the back of your head, applying pressure to guide you down on him. “I want you to bury that dildo in your cunt.”

 

You were drooling all over him as he forced you to swallow his length. Whimpering around him, you slowly lowered yourself onto the toy. Apparently, it wasn't fast enough for Gabe's liking since his other hand clamped down on your shoulder and pushed. With a cry, you sank down the whole way. Your hips bucked as you adjusted to the girth.

 

Gabriel kept a firm grip as he dictated your pace, making you bob your head in his lap. You choked and spluttered whenever he slid himself into your throat.

 

“Hold that toy steady,” he grunted out. “I want you to fuck yourself at the same pace you're swallowing my dick.”

 

You placed your hands around the base of the dildo as you penetrated yourself, bouncing on the toy as you sucked his cock. The dildo's unforgiving hardness stimulated your g-spot just so, threatening to make you climax. In response, you slowed the pace of your bouncing in an effort to minimise the friction.

 

Gabriel must've noticed that you were getting close, because he said, “You better keep up that pace and don't you dare cum.”

He made you swallow his entire length as you resumed your previous pace.

 

“That's it, keep at it.”

 

Your walls began to flutter and you tried to think of anything except sex but with the toy stroking your cunt and your lips around Gabe's hard cock, you weren't successful.

 

“Stop.”

 

His command made you feel relieved and frustrated at the same time. You were desperate to cum but since you weren't big on spankings, you were also grateful that you hadn't peaked yet lest he'd punish you.

 

Gabriel grabbed your pigtails and pulled you off his dick. Gasping, you drew in deep breaths before closing your eyes, trying to calm down.

 

“Get on the bed,” he purred. “On your hands and knees. And leave the toy in.”

 

Your heart was racing as you assumed the position he wanted. You heard him rummage around in the box of toys before he climbed up behind you and reached around to take off your cross tie before unbuttoning your blouse far enough that your tits hung free. He pinched your hard nipples, making you moan at the pressure before shrieking loudly as he put a clamp onto one. Before you'd gotten used to it, he fastened the second one on your other bud. You were breathing heavily as you tried to get accustomed to the pain.

 

After giving both clamps a tug that had you sobbing, he let his palms stroke down your sides before he flipped the skirt up over your arse. He pumped the dildo a few times in and out which served to make you moan once more as the pleasure was heightened by the pain in your nipples before he tossed the toy aside. Positioning himself behind you, he guided his cock to your cunt and slid slowly inside, groaning at the tightness around his member.

 

Once he was sheathed, he stilled inside you so he could slide the rosary over your head. With the cross lying on your back, he grabbed your hips and adjusted the angle of his cock, making him slip that extra bit deeper. You felt like you were stuffed to the brim, clenching down on him in response.

 

Then he started moving and you moaned at the way he seemingly stroked every nerve ending inside your snatch. A sheen of sweat was coating your body as he fucked you with long, deep strokes that had you panting instantly. The sound of his clothed groin slapping against your bare ass was almost embarrassing.

 

“That's it,” he groaned. “Take it like a good little girl.”

 

Knowing that he was still clothed somehow made his exclamation that much filthier which turned you on even more. Your breath got cut off as Gabe grabbed the rosary and used it to make you arch and meet each thrust as he started fucking you harder, ramming his cock into you mercilessly. Your body was assaulted with contradicting sensations as your cunt was being pleasured while the weight of the clamps on your swinging tits sent pain through you.

 

Gabriel was grunting and groaning loudly as he used you. The sounds of his pleasure increased your arousal and soon you found yourself approaching orgasm again. You sobbed and mewled, letting your head drop as you focused on not allowing yourself to reach completion. Gabe granted you a few seconds to gather yourself as he stilled while being deep inside you. When your cunt stopped fluttering around him, he pulled on the rosary again as he resumed riding you.

 

“Is this what you have been fantasising about?” he growled.

 

“Yes, Father,” you bit out.

 

“Is it better than you imagined?”

 

“Yes, Father! So much better!”

 

He tutted disappointingly. “Too bad you won't be allowed to cum, then.”

 

You cursed under your breath. If Gabriel was really going through with this you were going to be so frustrated.

 

His thrusts became faster, hitting all the right spots inside you perfectly. You were moaning and panting desperately as you tried to hold off your orgasm. He was getting close, though. With the way he stretched you, you could feel how his cock started to twitch. Gabe placed an arm around your hips and pulled you upright by tugging on the rosary. As your back hit his chest, the angle of his cock changed. His tip was now being ground against your cervix. You tipped your head back, laying it against his shoulder and shivered as he moaned directly into your ear. His hot breath stirred the fine hairs at the nape of your neck and it was almost your undoing.

 

Grunting heavily, he suddenly pushed you forward, pulling out of you as you sprawled out in front of him on your hands and knees once more. Judging by the sounds, he was jerking himself off. He moaned your name as he came all over your arse.

 

Your heart was racing as you tried to regain your breath. Gabriel began stroking the back of your thigh softly as he came down from his high.

 

“I think we can consider your penance served,” he said hoarsely, making you laugh weakly. “Stay like that.”

 

You were still unbearably high-strung so you snaked a hand to your clit but Gabe batted it away as he pulled your arse higher and put his mouth on you. Crying out at the feeling, you pushed your hips back against him. He slid two fingers inside you as he sucked on your clit. It took mere seconds for him to finish you off after you'd been on the edge for so long.

 

While you were still spasming, he freed your nipples from the clamps, prolonging your climax as the blood rushed back into your abused flesh, leaving behind a pulsing sensation to the beat of your heart.

 

You were wheezing and about to collapse.

 

“Let's get you out of these clothes, gatita,” Gabriel murmured as he wiped his jizz off of you.

 

You flopped onto your back and undid your hair as he took off your heels and rolled down the over-knee socks before unzipping the skirt and pulling it down your legs.

 

“Thank you for indulging me, mi amor,” he said as he kissed his way up your stomach before soothing your nipples with his tongue.

 

You hummed and smiled at him after he gave you a kiss.

 

“I'm sure you'll return the favour soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My HC is that Gabe resorts to Spanish when he's particularly emotional but my Spanish is more than a little rusty, especially when it comes to filthy colloquialisms, so if you noticed a mistake, please let me know.
> 
> Translations:  
> ¡Mierda = Shit!/Fuck!  
> Gatita = Kitten  
> Mi amor = my Love
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe surprises you by fulfilling a fantasy of yours you hadn't even told him about. The perks of having an observant boyfriend.
> 
> Warnings: laughter during striptease, language kink, dirty talk, hints of praise kink, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had a thing for Bundeswehr uniforms, okay? Don't @ me. My favourite Gabe fanart depicts him in fatigues; you can find it [here](https://spader7.tumblr.com/post/159274004807) and [here](https://spader7.tumblr.com/post/158745328777) (Tumblr links).

**Day 28 of Kinktober:** ~~Omorashi~~ | **Stripping/Striptease** | ~~Vore~~ | ~~Humiliation~~

* * *

 

You were pouring coffee when you heard Gabe come down the stairs. He'd gotten home a few minutes ago and had told you he was gonna change after giving you a quick kiss. Today, you planned on doing nothing but lazing around and you were delighted that Gabe had managed to pry himself away from his office at a reasonable hour.

 

You made his coffee the way he liked it - a little bit of milk and a spoonful of sugar - and turned around. The mug almost slipped out of your suddenly weak grip. You were rooted to the spot, wide-eyed and slack-jawed as your brain tried to catch up with what you were seeing.

 

With his hip leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his broad chest and his legs crossed at the ankles, Gabriel watched you with a smug smirk on his handsome face as he observed your reaction.

 

He was dressed in his old Army uniform complete with dog tags and shiny boots; he even wore the damn beret. Oh, that bastard. He must've picked up on you having a thing for fatigues. You swallowed thickly; Gabriel in fatigues was like your ultimate fantasy come true and it elicited a weird choked whimper that got caught in your throat.

 

“Like what you see, gatita?”

 

“Wha-- uhm, what are-- h-h-how--”

 

Gabe laughed. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

You released a shuddering breath. He looked good enough to eat and it was having an effect on you.

 

“Don't you like it?”

 

Narrowing your eyes at him when he smiled widely at your continued awe - knowing full well you were speechless from a heavy dose of arousal - you licked your lips as you slowly put the coffee you'd prepared for him onto the counter.

 

“No, I like it,” you said softly as you stepped closer to him.

 

You felt all warm and tingly as a pleasant shiver raced down your spine and heat pooled in your knickers while your cheeks warmed up. Biting your lip, you reached out a hand and thumbed the name tag on the right side of his chest. It took every ounce of composure you possessed to not jump his bones right away.

 

“I like it very much,” you murmured as he met you halfway and snaked his arm around your waist.

 

You raised onto your tiptoes to kiss him as his free hand cupped the back of your neck and you curled your fingers around the lapels of his jacket to bring him even closer. The soft press of his lips to yours had you closing your eyes as you revelled in the feeling that was _Gabe_.

 

Trailing your hands from his chest up to the nape of his neck, you bit his lower lip, earning a low growl from him as he opened his mouth while pulling you closer. There was no space left between you as he slid his tongue between your lips. At the first swipe, your back arched as you pressed your entire body against his, seeking more. Your hands shifted forward until you were cupping his neck while rubbing your thumbs back and forth across his jawline. Gabe moaned into your mouth which sent liquid heat through your body.

 

Pulling back, your lips brushed his as you said, “Upstairs, now.”

 

You let out a little squeak when he pinched your arse before grabbing the backs of your thighs, lifting you until you instinctively wrapped your legs around his hips. Attaching your lips to his once more, you barely registered that he was carrying you up the stairs until your back hit the bed as he carefully laid you down.

 

But Gabe didn't join you. Instead, he straightened back up and fished his phone out of his pocket, putting on Marilyn Manson's cover of _Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)._

 

For the second time today, you found yourself staring speechlessly at Gabe with your mouth hanging open as he smirked at you and threw his beret towards you - hitting you in the face - before he began to strip. Shaking yourself slightly, you scooted backwards and got comfortable against the mountain of throw pillows as you watched him put on a show for you.

 

The way he moved his hips to the music made your mouth water and when he unbuttoned his jacket, you started caressing your breasts. His gaze instantly honed in on what you were doing, so you arched a challenging eyebrow at him as you followed suit and took of your shirt, massaging your nipples into hard peaks beneath the thin top you'd put on underneath. Gabe inhaled sharply before giving you a heated look that made you grin mischievously.

 

That grin was wiped off your face at once when he brought his hands to his zipper. You exhaled shakily as he rubbed himself briefly before sliding down his pants, revealing smooth skin over hard muscles that you longed to map out with your tongue.

 

When they pooled around his ankles, he huffed and looked up at you with a sheepish expression. It took you a moment to understand what that was about: he'd forgotten to take off his boots first. Mirthful laughter bubbled up in your throat and you couldn't help but let it out, causing Gabe to roll his eyes at you.

 

“Do you need help, guapo?” you cooed.

 

“I'm fine,” he grumbled good-naturedly as he unlaced his boots. “But I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.”

 

“Very much so,” you replied as he got rid of them and his pants.

 

Drinking in the sight of Gabe in nothing but his briefs and dog tags, you licked your lips.

 

“Do go on,” you purred. “I'm sorry I didn't bring any dollar notes.”

 

“That's alright, cariño,” he said as he came towards you, “I accept payment in kisses.”

 

Smiling, you crooked your finger at him. “Come here then.”

 

Gabe crawled onto the bed and you spread your legs to let him settle on top of you before you brushed your hand over his buzz cut - you'd always liked how it felt underneath your palm - and gave him a deep kiss. Crossing your ankles over his arse, you arched up into him as he reached between you and rubbed your cunt through your sweats.

 

Whimpering, you scratched your nails from his scalp down his neck and back, coming to a rest between his shoulder blades as he shuddered against you from the sensation. His dog tags had slid under your top and into your cleavage, making you shiver as the cold metal encased in rubber tickled your skin.

 

“Off,” Gabe murmured as he slid his palm over your belly underneath your top, bunching it up underneath your breasts in the process.

 

“Yes, Commander,” you purred which earnt you a quick nib to your bottom lip.

 

“Cheeky thing,” he said as he helped you take it off.

 

“Pot,” you said drily, “meet kettle.”

 

Your tone made him laugh as he shifted back onto his knees while looping his arm around you waist to lift your arse so he could slide off your sweats and knickers.

 

“That's not fair,” you pouted.

 

“Don't give me that look,” he groaned.

 

The big, bad Blackwatch Commander was a sucker for puppy dog eyes and an exaggerated pout as you'd found out early on. He'd let you get away with murder as long as you hit him with that look.

 

“You got me all naked and yet here you are,” you lamented, “still wearing clothes.”

 

Gabe shook his head at you in amused exasperation but obliged by getting rid of that offending piece of material.

 

As he leant back over you, his dog tags dangled above you. They weren't anything new, of course. You had them yourself as an active Blackwatch operative, but you fingered the black silencers nonetheless before tugging at them to pull him down for a kiss. It was something Gabe liked to do with yours and it always drove you wild for some reason.

 

Gabriel grabbed your thigh to hike your leg over his hip as he ground his groin against yours. You moaned into his mouth as the angle had him rub his hard cock over your slit.

 

“I would've told you to keep the uniform on but you looked too delectable stripping for me,” you told him breathlessly.

 

“Glad you enjoyed the show, mi amor,” he purred as he rolled his hips against yours.

 

The movement had him grazing your clit, increasing the wetness between your thighs.

 

“Gabe,” you pleaded, wanting to feel him inside you.

 

He hummed as he kissed your neck, licking that spot below your ear that had become intrinsically linked with Gabe in your mind which never failed to make pleasure shoot down your spine. He smiled against your skin as you whimpered for him, knowing what his tongue in that place did to you but then he trailed his hand down your stomach and began to circle your clit, making your cunt clench around nothing as a new rush of wetness leaked out of you.

 

Bringing your lips to his ear, you purred, “Por favor, Gabriel, fóllame.” ( _Please, Gabriel, fuck me._ )

 

A choked groan escaped him as you talked dirty to him in Spanish for a change. You knew he loved it that you always pronounced his name with a rolling r but this had made goosebumps erupt on his skin and you laughed softly, delighted with the effect it was having on him.

 

Giving your swollen nub one last flick, he grabbed his dick and positioned himself at your entrance, pushing until he slid inside.

 

Wrapping your legs around his hips, you slid an arm around his back while cupping his neck with your other hand, kissing his jaw as he began to move. Slow, long thrusts that served to make you take him deeper with each one had you panting in no time at all.

 

How was sex with him always this good? Other partners hadn't had this instantaneous effect on you but Gabriel seemed to know every little thing that drove you mad with pleasure. The way he kept murmuring praises into your ear as he took you while the hand that wasn't holding him up rested lightly on your throat with his thumb brushing back and forth over your pulse point.

 

Moaning his name breathlessly, you bucked up into him as he picked up his pace, driving into you harder and faster.

 

Tingly warmth enveloped every nerve in your body as he hunched over to take a nipple into his hot mouth. His goatee tickled you as he lapped at you. Your nails scratched his back as he sucked on the hard tip. It had electricity rushing straight to your core, adding to the fire Gabe was stoking with every roll of his hips. He let go of your bud with a pop before he kissed his way between your breasts towards your previously neglected nipple. Taking that one into his mouth, you cried out as he fucked you harder.

 

Your breaths were coming out in harsh puffs as pleasure had you clawing at him. It was an itchy feeling as though ants were crawling beneath your skin. You'd both worked up a sweat as your entangled bodies slid against each other, desperately seeking to reach the precipice. Gabriel dragged his teeth over your nipple before licking a stripe towards the hollow of your throat where he pressed sloppy kisses into your skin.

 

It was difficult to draw in enough air as he pounded you into the mattress, bringing you closer with every drag of his thick cock along your fluttering walls.

 

“Estás tomando mi verga muy bien,” he rasped. ( _You're taking my cock so well._ )

 

Your muscles were quivering as he kept rutting into you with unbroken fervour. Gabriel gave you a deep kiss as he put your leg over his shoulder and changed to quick, short strokes that made you gasp into his mouth since he directly stimulated your g-spot with this angle before he licked your cheekbone - making you chuckle huskily - and began to nibble on your earlobe. You had your cheek pressed to his, inhaling his familiar scent that seemed to become muskier by the second as he worked you both towards climax. He trailed his hand from your throat to your breasts, rolling your aching nipple between his fingers before brushing down over your ribs, tickling you slightly, until he reached your pulsing clit.

 

“¡Acaba para mí, mi amor!” he snarled into your ear. ( _Cum for me, my love!”_ )

 

With a few hard brushes over that most sensitive part of your body, he forced you over the edge, making the ball of heat inside you explode as he jerked his hips uncontrollably, caught in his own orgasm. You shivered violently and uttered nonsensical words interspersed with chants of his name as waves of orgasmic bliss rolled through you that made your toes curl and your muscles spasm.

 

Your vision whitened out for a second before Gabe's hand on your chin and soft kisses between murmured praises brought you back.

 

“Lo has hecho tan bien, mi amor,” he whispered as he rubbed his nose against yours in an Eskimo kiss. ( _You did so well, mi amor._ )

 

You stretched beneath him, letting your leg fall from his shoulder as you tried to alleviate the strain in your cramped muscles.

 

“I don't think I can move,” you admitted, making him chuckle. “You finally broke me.”

 

“I did no such thing,” he said with a pout though his eyes crinkled at the corners.

 

“And you're laughing at me,” you said accusingly.

 

“Would I ever do such a thing, gatita?”

 

“Yes,” you said decisively followed by a groan as he pulled out and you felt his cum trickle out of you.

 

Gabriel rolled off of you and carefully pulled you into his arms. Snuggling into him, you flexed your toes in an effort to get the feeling back in your legs.

 

“You stripping for me is gonna be a regular thing from now on, right?” you murmured against his neck.

 

Gabe laughed before he began to pet your hair. “How about we take turns.”

 

“Deal.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This whole month has been self-indulgent but this one's the height of self-indulgence, I think.**
> 
> My HC is that Gabe resorts to Spanish when he's particularly emotional but my Spanish is more than a little rusty, especially when it comes to filthy colloquialisms, so if you noticed a mistake, please let me know.
> 
> Translations:  
> Gatita = Kitten  
> Cariño = Darling  
> Guapo = Handsome  
> Mi amor = my Love
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving a stressed out Gabe a relaxing massage leads to sexy times.
> 
> Warnings: body worship, scar appreciation, a lot of kissing, sensual smut, emotionally intimate sex, language kink, handjob, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will become a scene in my [Master & Commander series](https://lascitateognesperanza.tumblr.com/post/172352589378/master-commander-series-masterlist-master) at some point.

**Day 29 of Kinktober:** ~~Glory hole~~ | ~~Double (Or more) Penetration~~ | ~~Sleepy Sex~~ | **Massage**

* * *

 

Letting the front door fall shut behind you with a soft click, you exhaled loudly before toeing off your boots and shrugging out of your jacket. It had been a long day of dealing with aggravating paperwork and you wanted nothing more than to grab a bottle of wine and relax. Taking your top off on the way to your bedroom, you contemplated messaging Gabe to come over when you stopped short on the threshold at the unexpected scene in front of you.

 

Murky evening light filtered in through the half-closed blinds, bathing your room in blue-tinted grey as the sound of rain hitting the windows filled the air. Your queen-sized bed that dominated the room was occupied by an almost naked Gabriel Reyes.

 

Lying stretched out on top of your comforter in only black boxer briefs with his face burrowed in your pillow, he was a sight to behold. You grinned as you let your gaze leisurely roam across his delectable body that was put into sharp relief by the shadows deepening the contours of his muscles. God, he looked good and he was all yours. You must've done something right.

 

“Gabe?” you asked quietly so you wouldn't wake him should he be fast asleep.

 

The man in question grunted something unintelligible into the pillow and you had to bite your lip so you wouldn't laugh out loud. He sounded so grumpy!

 

Silently, you padded towards the en suite bathroom where you stripped down to your underwear. The scent of his body wash and cologne still hung heavily in the humid air and you found yourself inhaling deeply without meaning to. You'd always been a big fan of his scent. You knew Gabe had been training the new recruits all day and he most likely was exhausted both physically and mentally, so you grabbed the massage oil meant to relax sore muscles.

 

Walking towards his prone form, you crawled on top of the bed, kneeling down by his feet. You were about to pour the oil when you eyed his underwear contemplatively. Deciding that it would be better for him to be fully naked - purely practically speaking -, you reached for the elastic band. Gabriel stirred at that but you gently shushed him as he shifted to help you slide his boxer briefs off of him.

 

The sound of uncapping the massage oil made the muscles in his shoulders tense. Bending over him, you pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. Gabriel let out a pleased hum as he relaxed. You poured a bit of the oil into the palm of your hand before putting the bottle down beside his thigh and rubbed your palms together to warm the liquid.

 

Letting your fingertips trail teasingly down his calf, you wrapped both hands around his foot and applied pressure with your thumbs on the sole as you stroked back and forth before moving on to the heel and then the ball of his foot. It amazed you that he didn't so much as twitch from the sensation. If it had been the other way around, you'd have been kicking and screaming by now since you were extremely ticklish. You switched your grip to massage the arch of his foot before sliding your hands down to his toes. Gently, you gave each toe a slight tug which you knew was meant to release tension.

 

Adjusting your position, you switched to his other foot and unhurriedly repeated the process before adding more oil to your palm.

 

Slowly, you worked your way up his leg by simply stroking both hands up and down a few times from his calf to his upper thigh while applying light pressure. You got a bit distracted as you admired the firmness of his skin over his impressive muscles. When you managed to stop drooling at the picture he presented, you started kneading his calf muscle before inching your way up to his thigh. Pressing the heel of your hand into his skin, you moved up along his thigh very slowly and carefully. You'd read somewhere that you should always massage towards the direction of the heart.

 

Again, you repeated everything on his other leg.

 

Smiling wickedly, you gave his arse cheeks a good squeeze that elicited a huff of muffled laughter from him before you took note of all the scars decorating his skin. You traced a prominent one under his left shoulder blade. Leaning down, you pressed a kiss to the puckered flesh, making his breath hitch.

 

One by one, you kissed every single scar on his back.

 

After you poured more oil into your hand, you slid your hands down the side of his torso and kneeled back between his legs before administering long, soft strokes to his back from the top of his arse all the way to the base of his neck. You could practically feel him go boneless beneath your touch. With your palms on either side of his spine, you rubbed upwards towards his neck before fanning your hands outwards across his shoulder blades. Afterwards, you returned to his lower back where you put some weight into kneading the large muscles on either side of his spine. You made sure to be thorough and spent a few minutes solely on that area since they felt particularly tense. Gabriel sighed and if you had to describe what he looked like right now, you'd say he resembled a puddle of goo.

 

Next, you pressed your fingertips firmly into the flesh of his back before quickly releasing the pressure. You worked your way up his entire back like that, hoping that you were doing it right and that this technique served its intended purpose to release pleasurable chemicals in his brain. Judging by the contented purr coming from Gabe, it must be working.

 

In order to have a better reach, you straddled his arse before you moved on to his shoulders with another dose of massage oil. You kneaded the tense muscles and, unsurprisingly, there were a lot of hard knots in this area. Considering that they were so easy to spot despite you not being an expert, you spent a lot of time trying to loosen them. Adding some more oil, you started to press the individual knots with your thumb before releasing the pressure and kneading the spot again. Gabriel was making all kinds of noises; painful groans when you tackled a knot followed by pleasurable moans when his muscles relaxed under your touch. Slowly but surely you tended to each one.

 

When you'd made sure there were no more apparent knots along his upper back, you massaged from his neck up to his hairline. Balling your hands into fists, you pressed your knuckles across the tops of his shoulders to release any tension he still held there. Then you used your thumbs to press and release the flesh from the tops of his shoulders back to the nape of his neck.

 

Now, you started sweeping your hand up and down his arm before gently kneading the muscles in his forearm. After working upwards to his biceps, you switched to his other arm.

 

Stroking your palms from his biceps to his neck in a slow caress, you leant down to him. He had his eyes closed and started smiling when you placed a gentle kiss below his ear before you climbed off of him.

 

“Turn over, guapo,” you murmured.

 

He complied with a smirk and a half-lidded stare. You couldn't tell whether he was simply sleepy from your excellent massage - if you did say so yourself - or deliberately smouldering at you.

 

Kneeling in between his spread legs, you slid your palms up his calves and placed a kiss on an angry-looking scar above his right knee before kneading the defined muscles in his thighs. Slowly, you inched upwards, stopping just shy of the deep v of his groin. You let out a soft laugh when Gabriel twitched at the sensation of having your thumbs trace those delicious lines.

 

“¡Dios!” he hissed under his breath as he gripped the comforter underneath him while his cock hardened.

 

You were tempted to take him into your mouth but restrained yourself. Teasing Gabe for a change was a rare treat and you intended to take full advantage.

 

Continuing your torturous exploration, you straddled him as you started mapping out his six-pack while kissing each and every scar littering his torso before you slid your hands over his pectoral muscles. Following your hands’ path with your mouth, you couldn't help but give his nipple a lick. The sensation had him breathing in sharply through his clenched teeth as his hands flew to your hips.

 

“Nuh-uh,” you said, grinning up at him wickedly. “Hands off. I'm not done yet.”

 

“Gatita --”

 

Before he had time to comply with your order, you sucked on his other nipple and he bucked his hips into yours while gripping you harder.

 

“¡Mierda!” Gabriel groaned. “Tú serás mi muerte, te juro...” ( _You're gonna be the death of me, I swear_.)

 

You laughed. “I might only know basic Spanish, but I’m pretty sure I understood that.”

 

He gave you a half-hearted glare as he let his hands drop to your thighs. Straightening up, you grabbed one of his hands and massaged his palms with your thumbs in small, circular motions before repeating it with his other hand. Stroking up his arms, you leant down until you were chest to chest and kissed him as you traced first his brows and then his cheekbones with your thumbs. Gabriel hummed against your lips while you went on to massage his temples.

 

“Are you relaxed yet?” you whispered as you pulled back from his lips and started kissing the scars on his face.

 

Gabe licked his lips before smirking at you. “Not quite.”

 

“No?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at his saucy tone.

 

“No,” he said as he slid his hands from your thighs back to your hips. “I feel like you've left out an important part, gatita.”

 

You hummed thoughtfully as you rubbed your nose along his jaw before nibbling on his earlobe. “Are you saying I didn't do a good job?”

 

“Oh, I wouldn't dare,” he said as he unhooked your bra. “But, see, there's one more thing you can massage for me.”

 

You laughed. “That was the worst line I've ever heard.”

 

“Doesn't mean it's not the truth.”

 

“Well, I'm at your service, Commander.”

 

“In that case, if I'm naked you should be too,” he murmured as he traced your spine with his fingers. “Fair's fair.”

 

“When you put it like that,” you replied with a smile as you wriggled out of your knickers. “Wouldn't want to take advantage of you when you're all bare and vulnerable.”

 

“No, we wouldn't want that.”

 

Putting his hand at the nape of your neck, he started to rub his thumb back and forth over your pulse point while he pulled you down to place his lips back on yours. As you opened your mouth to meet his tongue, you rocked your hips against his.

 

Moaning into his mouth, your heart rate accelerated as he kissed you senseless. You might be biased but you were pretty sure Gabriel was the best kisser in the entire universe.

 

Biting and tugging at his bottom lip playfully, you were about to move on to the very insistent cock rubbing against your abdomen when Gabriel flipped you so that you were now pinned beneath him, making you shriek in surprise.

 

Gabriel shut you up by gripping your chin and resumed kissing you. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his waist before arching up into him when he trailed kisses along your cheek and over your jaw before sucking on that spot behind your ear that always had you panting in need. His goatee added a layer of friction that drove you wild. The advantage and disadvantage of having a lover like Gabe was that he knew all your weak spots.

 

Gabriel Reyes could make you see stars without needing to get anywhere near your lady parts if he so chose.

 

Not that he was unaffected. His hard cock was pressed against your belly, smearing pre-cum onto your skin as Gabe moved down your neck before licking the hollow of your throat. You threw back your head and moaned when he sucked one of your nipples into his hot mouth, electricity rushing through your veins as heat pooled between your thighs. Reaching between your bodies when he switched to your other breast, you took hold of his cock.

 

Gabriel groaned against your skin when you slid your hand up and down his length before he dragged his teeth over your nipple as you tightened your grip.

 

“Gatita,” he breathed, “if you want me to make it to the main event, you better stop doing that.”

 

“No self-restraint, huh?” you replied in a husky voice.

 

“Not with you pumping my dick like that.”

 

Tutting, you said, “C'mon, Commander, where did those nerves of steel go?”

 

He chuckled darkly and the sound sent a shiver down your spine. “I’ll make you pay for that.”

 

“Please do, Commander.”

 

“That's Master to you,” he rasped, making you squeal when he lifted your leg over his shoulder.

 

“Whatever you say,” you purred before putting emphasis on the next word, “Master.”

 

Swatting your hand away from his length, he rubbed the tip of his cock along your slit a few times before he lined himself up with your wet entrance and placed one hand around your throat.

 

“You gonna behave now, gatita?”

 

“Why don't you make me?” you retorted with a wicked grin that was wiped off your face when he pressed a hard kiss to your lips and pushed inside you.

 

You were so turned on that you were beyond ready for him but there was still that delicious feeling of your walls being stretched by his thick cock. Gabriel paused once he was fully seated while you revelled in the sensation of being stuffed.

 

“You good?” he asked in a strained voice.

 

“Yes,” you panted as you clenched your muscles around him. “Move!”

 

He huffed a laugh before teasing, “What's the magic word?”

 

“Now,” you ordered but it came out as a whine and you started getting impatient when Gabe shook against you in laughter while still keeping you immobile beneath him. “Move, damnit!”

 

“Someone's desperate.”

 

“Gabriel! I swear to god --”

 

You stopped short when he began rocking into you shallowly. His breathy moans tickled your lips which was insanely hot to you. You loved it when he got vocal during sex. Listening to him taking his pleasure amped up your arousal, making you mewl. Digging your heel into his arse, you urged him to go faster as you raised your hips to meet his every thrust. The angle of his cock with your leg on his shoulder stimulated your g-spot which was rapidly starting to swell, sending frissions of white-hot heat through your veins.

 

But it meant that there was a bit of space left between the two of you and you wanted him closer, so you wriggled until he let go. Hooking your newly freed leg over his hip as well, you slid your arms around his back to close the remaining distance. You loved being this intimate with him; loved how his bulk weighed you down as he moved within you, loved how every sound he made vibrated against your skin and how you were enveloped in his scent.

 

Nothing could top having your senses completely filled with Gabe.

 

He buried his face in the crook of your neck as he sped up, switching to long, deep strokes that had you seeing stars and made him groan huskily against your sensitive skin. The vibrations made you shudder and moan as the ball of tension in your abdomen started to tighten with every insistent roll of his hips.

 

“Gabe,” you whimpered as his cock dragged along your pulsing walls, massaging your g-spot with every pull as the edge of his tip scraped that spongy patch of skin.

 

He always felt so good inside you. You arched your back at a particularly hard thrust. The both of you had worked up a sheen of sweat that made your skin slide against each other.

 

“Oh,” you breathed, “yes, that's it. Harder!”

 

“You need it harder?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Yes what?” he rasped, sounding wickedly amused at your predicament even though he was panting.

 

Letting out a bark of laughter, you obliged and said, “Yes, Master.”

 

Gabe grinned before he kissed you deeply. “Good girl.”

 

You wanted to give him some snarky reply but then Gabriel began pistoning his hips in earnest, sheathing his cock mercilessly on every push and you were overwhelmed by the feeling of him bottoming out. The slight twinge of pain as his cockhead kissed your cervix increased the pleasure coursing through your body. Clinging to him as he kept fucking you hard and fast, you dug your nails into his back as you slowly but surely approached orgasm. The sounds of your coupling were downright filthy, sending an additional rush through you.

 

Gabriel was grunting loudly by now and you could tell that he was getting close by the occasional twitching of his hips. Snaking a hand between your bodies, he started rubbing tight circles around your clit, making you gasp and buck into him.

 

“You wanna cum, mi amor?” he asked, jerking his hips into yours urgently.

 

The scent of sweat and sex hung heavy in the air as you writhed underneath him while he put you through your paces.

 

“Gabe, please!” you sobbed.

 

He was leaving messy, open-mouthed kisses on your throat as he swiped his thumb insistently back and forth over your engorged clit. Your response was instantaneous; you tightened your legs around his waist and dug your nails deeper into his skin - looking for something to ground you - as you teetered on that unbearable edge. This was the feeling you simultaneously hated and loved the most; it was too intense to be pleasurable and you almost wanted to beg him to stop but you knew that mind-numbing pleasure was right around the corner, so you bit your lip as your cunt started fluttering around his hard cock and you desperately bucked your hips, trying to reach that elusive climax.

 

“Acaba para mí, gatita,” he whispered huskily as he scraped his nail across the underside of your clit, tipping you over. ( _Cum for me, kitten._ )

 

Clamping down on his throbbing member as your cunt spasmed, you dragged your nails down his back as he cursed in your ear and followed you into oblivion, filling you with his hot seed. You shivered at the sensation of his warmth spreading inside you and the way he was rocking his hips to ride out his orgasm, prolonging the pleasurable aftershocks that made your body tingle.

 

Relaxing in his arms, you were breathing heavily as you closed your eyes and mentally thanked Dr Ziegler for providing all Overwatch agents with long-term birth control.

 

Gabriel rubbed his thumb over your jawline before tilting your head to give you a lazy kiss. You smiled at him as you slid your hand over his scalp, coming to rest at the nape of his neck; you've always had a thing for the way a buzz cut felt under your palm.

 

“So?” you asked softly.

 

“So what?”

 

“Are you fully relaxed now?”

 

He hummed as he turned with you so that you could cuddle up to him, draping yourself over his chest.

 

“So I did an excellent job, huh?”

 

“Estuviste increíble, mi amor,” he murmured, smirking down at you while he drew soothing circles on your back. ( _You were incredible, my Love._ )

 

“You speaking Spanish is not fair,” you complained, playfully narrowing your eyes at him. “It makes me weak.”

 

“Soy consciente de eso, gatita,” he murmured as he carded his fingers through your tangled hair. ( _I'm well aware of that, kitten_.)

 

“Pendejo” you sighed tiredly, making Gabriel laugh as you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up the **Gabe Kinktober prompts**. I've had a blast and should you still crave more of my Gabe, you might want to check out my **Halloween Interlude** in my [Master & Commander series](https://lascitateognesperanza.tumblr.com/post/172352589378/master-commander-series-masterlist-master) (the entire series is set up in a way that you don't have to read the previous installments if you don't want to), which will be posted on All Hallow's Eve - unless I go overboard with my Halloween **Dracula!Reaper** prompt for the **Kinktober finale**.
> 
> Speaking of: if you happen to also have a soft spot for **Reaper** , feel free to have a look at the [**Kinktober fic collection** designated specifically to Gabe's alter ego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258205/chapters/38013998); or midlife crisis if we wanna be mean…
> 
> **~~~**  
> 
> My HC is that Gabe resorts to Spanish when he's particularly emotional but my Spanish is more than a little rusty, especially when it comes to filthy colloquialisms, so if you noticed a mistake, please let me know.
> 
> Translations:  
> Gatita = Kitten  
> Guapo = Handsome  
> ¡Dios! = God!  
> ¡Mierda! = Shit!/Fuck!  
> Mi amor = my love  
> Pendejo = Asshole
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to see how this reader character fell in love with the Blackwatch Commander, check out my [Master & Commander series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/962622).


End file.
